Into My Heart
by Fei Mei
Summary: Semuanya tentang kau dan aku. Tentang Tony dan Renee. Tentang kita. Bersamamu setiap hari ternyata membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku. A/N: mengikuti alur MK1 dari sudut pandang Tony, semi canon, Tony x Renee. Update chapter terakhir. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

"Tonyyy! Cepat bangun! Kau akan terlambaaatt!"

Mendengar suara teriakan itu, aku terhentak dan tersadar dari tidurku. Sungguh, aku paling benci dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Jelas saja, biasanya kepala orang akan pening jika ia tersentak bangun karena suara keras. Dan aku sedang mengalaminya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1 (tentunya dengan penambahan di chapter sebelum Vayne datang ke Al-Revis), kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 1: Prolog**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"TONYYYY!" panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi, tapi teriakan itu masih dari orang yang sama.

"DIAMLAH, AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" balasku berteriak.

Huh, setelah aku berhasil mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran dan tidak merasa pening lagi, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Biasanya aku mandi sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit saja. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat jam dinding kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, berarti aku mandi selama setengah jam. Wow, rekor. Yah, karena aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini selama tiga tahun ke depan.

Dengan cepat aku berpakaian –untungnya aku telah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kukenakan pagi ini dari kemarin malam-, lalu membereskan tempat tidurku. Menatap kamarku yang akan segera kutinggalkan selama tiga tahun untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian mengambil tasku dan turun ke lantai satu. Iya, tas yang ada di tanganku memang hanya satu, dan itu hanya tas punggung untuk sekolah, tapi di ruang tengah lantai satu sudah ada satu koper besar yang berisi pakaian, alat mandi, dan sebagainya. Yep, satu koper cukup, secara aku juga tidak bawa hal-hal tak penting.

Aku meletakkan tas yang baru kubawa turun di sebelah koper, kemudian beranjak ke ruang makan. Kulihat ayah dan ibuku ada di ruang makan. Ayahku sedang duduk di kursi, di tangan kanannya ada koran, di tangan kirinya ada cangkir kopi, di hadapannya –alias di meja- ada sepiring panekuk yang belum dimakan sama sekali. Ibuku sedang memindahkan panekuk satu lagi dari wajan ke piringku, masih dengan apronnya ia lalu menuangkan teh ke cangkirku –omong-omong, wanita inilah yang meneriakiku dua kali pagi ini. Ah, aku tidak akan melihat pemandangan ini selama tiga tahun ke depan. Apakah aku akan merindukannya? Entah, aku belum tahu.

"Kesiangan, Tony?" tanya ayahku, yang akhirnya selesai baca koran tepat ketika aku duduk di kursi.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat, lalu meminum tehku.

"Ini hari penting, jangan sampai terlambat," kata ayahku lagi, aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil mulai melahap panekuk, menu sarapan favoritku.

"Kapan keretamu berangkat?" tanya ibuku, yang akhirnya duduk di kursi.

"Jam delapan," jawabku. Mengingat jawabanku ini, aku jadi bersyukur akan lokasi rumahku yang tidak begitu jauh dengan stasiun, hanya perlu sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki.

"Kau sudah cek ulang barang-barangmu? Tidak ada yang kau lupa masukkan ke dalam koper, kan?" tanya ibuku. Huh, tipikal seorang ibu.

"Sudah," jawabku cuek. Nyatanya aku tidak mengecek ulang bawaanku.

Pukul 8.55, aku menemukan diriku di stasiun bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tidak hanya ada aku di stasiun yang besar itu tentu saja. Ada sekitar puluhan anak berusia sekitar 15-16 tahun disana bersama dengan orangtua mereka. Yep, anak-anak itu memiliki 'nasib' yang sama denganku, kami akan meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga kami selama tiga tahun ke depan.

"Perhatian! Kereta yang menuju Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis akan segera berangkat tiga menit lagi!" ujar seorang pria. "Bagi anak-anak yang akan berangkat ke Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis, diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam kereta dan segera duduk di kursi!"

Oke, itu berarti panggilanku. Aku pamit kepada kedua orangtuaku, menggendong tas punggungku di belakang dan membawa koperku sendiri, lalu masuk ke dalam kereta.

_Ini dia_.

.

.

Kereta ini begitu besar, sungguh, tetapi bangku yang terisi hanya mungkin setengahnya saja. Wajar, karena kereta ini adalah kereta khusus bagi murid-murid Sekolah Al-Revis saja. Tugas kereta ini adalah mengantarkan murid kelas 3 dari sekolah kembali ke stasiun kota utama, dan membawa murid kelas 1 dari stasiun kota utama ke sekolah. Itu saja. Karena peraturannya adalah para murid tidak diperkenankan untuk kembali ke kota utama sebelum lulus. Walau begitu, para murid tetap boleh berhubungan dengan orangtuanya seperti lewat surat. Orangtua boleh mengunjungi anaknya di sekolah itu, tetapi harus dengan transportasi sendiri dan menempuh waktu sekitar enam jam –sedangkan kereta ini hanya memakan waktu sekitar empat jam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sudah puluhan kali aku melihat anak-anak remaja seusiaku mondar-mandir. Suara-suara obrolan terus saja tertangkap di telingaku. Dan dalam kereta ini, aku duduk seorang diri. Tak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa seorang diri karena wajah 'sengak' yang diturunkan ayahku ini.

Bosan, aku pun membuka tas punggungku, mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran yang wajib dibeli para murid karena akan digunakan selama di sekolah. Aku bukan tipikal anak yang senang membaca, sebenarnya, tapi biarlah.

Empat jam berlalu, aku baru selesai membaca satu buku itu. Mendengar pengumuman bahwa kami akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit, aku langsung menyimpan buku itu lagi, dan merapikan seragamku. Yep, pakaian yang kukenakan dari rumah ini adalah seragam Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis, sama seperti puluhan anak yang ada di dalam kereta ini.

Sampai di stasiun sekolah, aku dan yang lainnya membawa barang masing-masing dan turun dari kereta satu persatu. Kami berbaris, dan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Woooww...

Mulutku terbuka dan mataku menatap takjub lingkungan sekolah ini. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi anak-anak yang lain pun sama. Sungguh, hebat sekali tempat ini. Kupikir Al-Revis itu hanya satu gedung besar yang dibagi banyak lantai: sekolah, kafeteria, asrama, pertokoan, ruang kesehatan, dan sebagainya. Nyatanya tidak, setiap bagian memiliki gedung sendiri. Ada gedung sekolah, gedung asrama, rumah pertokoan, menara perpustakaan, dan lainnya.

Puas ber-wow-ria, aku dan para murid dibawa ke gedung asrama. Sepertinya kami akan memiliki kamar masing-masing sendiri, karena setiap kunci yang diberikan ada nama kami.

"Tony Eisler," panggil staf yang bertugas membagikan kunci kamar.

Aku maju dan mengambil kunci itu.

'Kamar nomor 413, lantai 4'

Kubaca label di kunci itu. Hmm, nomor 13? Duh, kena angka sial, malah lantai empat pula!

Segera aku bawa tas dan koperku ke kamar yang akan menjadi ruang privasiku untuk tiga tahun ini. Kamarku...yah, tidak sebesar kamarku yang di rumah, paling hanya sekitar dua pertiga saja, dan untungnya para murid disini punya kamar mandi dalam kamar masing-masing. Hufft.

Setelah merapikan barang, kami diminta untuk ke aula, untuk seremoni pertama kami. Segera aku keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu, keluar dari asrama, lalu berjalan menuju aula bersama dengan puluhan murid kelas 1 lainnya.

Di aula, kami berbaris lagi. Kulihat guru-guru semuanya berdiri di atas panggung, sedangkan kepala sekolah –kupikir dia adalah kepala sekolah disini- berdiri di depang podium.

Aku berdiri dikelilingi orang-orang yang aneh. Ada yang bertubuh kekar sambil membawa pedang besar, dan tak lupa seragamnya seperti rombeng –seperti ia sengaja membuat seragamnya seperti itu. Ada juga seorang gadis yang memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti kucing –aku tahu tentang eksistensi makhluk seperti ini, tetapi tidak pernah melihat secara dekat. Ada lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang terus-terusan mengurusi kuku-kukunya selama kepala sekolah (ternyata itu benar kepala sekolah) berceramah.

Ceramah sang kepala sekolah pun tidak begitu kudengarkan. Dengar sih, tapi tidak sampai detil. Paling aku hanya mendengar tentang Growbook, macam-macam kelas, Ruang Athanor, dan workshop. Yang terakhir itu yang paling menyita perhatianku.

Katanya suatu workshop baru terbilang resmi jika memiliki minimal anggota empat orang. Dan para murid harus tergabung dengan suatu workshop. Masalahnya, mana mungkin aku akan mendapatkan workshop dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

Usai ceramah kepala sekolah, kami diminta ke ruang kelas masing-masing. Masih bingung memikirkan nasibku selama tiga tahun ke depan, aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku: 3C. Aku masuk kesana, nyaris semua kursi telah terisi. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di pojok belakang, tepat di sebelah gadis yang hobinya mengurus kukunya itu.

Seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin sekitar 30an, berambut hitam panjang dan berparas cantik masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan podium. Seketika itu juga ruangan kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung hening.

"Namaku Isolde," kata wanita itu, tanpa senyum sedikit pun. "Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama tiga tahun kalian bersekolah disini –kecuali kalau kalian memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah atau tidak naik kelas."

Setelahnya kami diminta untuk menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Lalu sudah, Miss Isolde memperbolehkan kami keluar kelas.

Aku langsung berdiri dan merapikan kursiku, berniat beranjak pergi. Baru mau melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba saja lengan bajuku ditarik seseorang. Aku melirik belakangku, melihat gadis yang tadi duduk disampingku adalah orang yang menarik bajuku. Kalau tidak salah saat perkenalan tadi ia menyebut namanya Renee.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan workshop-ku, tidak?" tanyanya inosen.

"H-hah?" tanyaku bingung. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mujizat? Ada yang menawarkanku bergabung dengan workshop-nya!

"Kakakku punya workshop dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi teman-temannya telah lulus kemarin, jadi ia tinggal berdua saja dengan seorang temannya," kata Renee. "Aturannya kan, sebuah workshop baru resmi jika minimal ada empat anggota. Nah, kakakku pernah memintaku bergabung ke workshop-nya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi orang ke empat di workshop kami?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tanpa memberikan senyum –sama seperti Miss Isolde. Lalu aku ikut Renee ke workshop kakaknya. Kupikir kakak Renee itu juga seorang perempuan yang hobinya merawat kuku. Ternyata kakaknya itu laki-laki, yang sangat maskulin.

"Hai, namaku Max," ujar kakak Renee memperkenalkan diri padaku, sedangkan teman Max katanya sedang keluar.

"Tony," balasku memberitahu namaku sambil menjabat tangannya.

Kulihat workshop itu, cukup nyaman walau tidak begitu luas. Ada rak buku, lemari penyimpanan, tiga meja, dan kuali.

Hmm...mungkin tiga tahun di sekolah ini tidak akan begitu membosankan.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya Fei lagi dalam proses main Mana Khemia untuk yang ke 19 kalinya. Lalu saat sekian kalinya melihat adegan Tony dan Renee pamit sama Isolde, Fei baru kepikiran untuk membuat fict Tony x Renee. Mungkin gak akan begitu sesuai dengan bayangan Fei, tapi Fei akan berusaha sebisa Fei!


	2. Chapter 2: Flay Gunnar

"Ayo cepat, Tony! Miss Isolde sudah menunggu kita daritadi!" pekiknya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Huh, menyebalkan. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, selalu saja ada seorang perempuan yang meneriakiku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 2: Flay Gunnar**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sekarang aku akan masuk kelas dua. Yep, setahun telah berhasil kulalui dengan cepat dan baik di Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis ini.

Di workshop-ku, Max –kakak Renee- dan temannya sudah lulus, berarti penghuni workshop itu hanya tinggal aku dan Renee saja. Berarti (lagi) kami harus segera mencari minimal 2 orang agar workshop kami bisa resmi lagi.

Harusnya sih, begitu. Tetapi beberapa hari lalu, Miss Isolde, wali kelasku, menjadikan aku dan Renee murid kesayangannya. Jadilah workshop kami tetap resmi walau isinya hanya kami berdua. Di surat keterangan workshop tertulis bahwa Miss Isolde yang akan bertanggung jawab, jadi ya, begitulah.

Kemarin beliau meminta kami menemuinya di ruangannya pagi ini. Tetapi aku kesiangan lagi. Renee sampai harus ke gedung asrama laki-laki dan mengetuk ppintu keras-keras demi membangunkanku. Astaga, serasa di rumah saja, serasa ada ibuku yang membangunkanku dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Renee berlari sepanjang koridor, aku hanya melangkah cepat dengan kakiku yang panjang itu. Sepanjang koridor yang kami lalui terasa sepi sekali. Wajar sih. Hari ini adalah hari seremoni pertama bagi murid kelas satu yang baru. Kelas dua dan kelas tiga masih libur, jadi mungkin mereka masih di asrama masing-masing. Guru-guru pun kebanyakan ada di aula bersama kepala sekolah. Ada beberapa guru yang paling malas menghadiri seremoni, salah satunya adalah Miss Isolde. Dan kini aku dengan Renee sudah berhasil sampai di depan pintu ruangan wali kelas kami itu.

"Kalian terlambat," kata Miss Isolde dingin seperti biasa, melihat rak bukunya dan memunggungi kami berdua.

"Maaf, Miss Isolde, Tony kesiangan," ujar Renee meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin Kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Isolde langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Apa itu? Kami akan membantu sebisa kami," kata Renee tersenyum.

Dasar Renee bodoh. Miss Isolde tidak mengatakan kata 'tolong' sama sekali, ia tidak minta dibantu, tetapi ia sedang menyuruh kita!

"Di antara sekian murid kelas satu yang ikut seremoni hari ini, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak bernama Vayne Aurelius," kata Miss Isolde, masih tetap membelakangi kami. "Buat dia menjadi anggota workshop kalian."

Apa? 'Buat'? Oh tidak, berarti bukan mengajak atau menawari, melainkan memaksa anak itu?

"Aurelius? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar..." gumam Renee.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Kalian boleh keluar," kata Miss Isolde.

Kami menurut. Aku dan Renee keluar dari ruangan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu, lalu pergi ke gedung kelas.

Seluruh murid kelas satu sudah berhamburan keluar kelas saat aku dan Renee tiba di koridor kelas satu. Yah, masih ada beberapa murid kelas satu yang masih di kelas sih, sebenarnya, tapi jumlahnya minim. Aku mencari-cari anak laki-laki berambut perak yang dimaksud Miss Isolde. Hasilnya nihil, kami tidak menemukannya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di koridor yang lain.

Benar juga, sesampainya aku di daerah koridor workshop, aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang di sebelah kanannya dan seekor kucing hitam di sebelah kirinya. Langsung saja aku berlari menghampiri orang yang kuduga pasti bernama Vayne Aurelius.

"Hei, kau!" sahutku sambil berlari, dengan Renee di belakangku. "Namamu Vayne Aurelius, kan?"

"Uh, ya, itu namaku," jawab anak laki-laki itu gugup.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan worskhop-ku!" kataku.

"Tidak semudah itu!" seru sebuah suara.

Suara itu adalah suara orang yang paling membuat aku kesal. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada tipikal orang seperti dia. Menyebalkan, sok tahu, sok hebat –walau memang tubuhnya jauh lebih berbentuk daripada aku-, sok pahlawan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku sudah mem-_booking_ mereka berdua!" seru orang itu sesampainya ia dihadapanku.

"Tidak! Aku yang sampai disini duluan!" seruku.

Pemuda itu seumuran denganku. Ia memiliki rambut merah, pakaian seragam sekolah yang sepertinya sengaja ia buat compang-camping, tubuhnya yang kekar, dan membawa pedang super besar di punggungnya.

Namanya Flay Gunnar.

Karena sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, lagi-lagi aku dan dia berkelahi. Dan ya, aku kalah, seperti biasa.

Dengan kesal aku kembali ke workshop dengan Renee. Aku mengumpat Flay dalam hati dan memikirkan bagaimana cara melaporkan pada Miss Isolde bahwa aku gagal membuat Vayne Aurelius menjadi anggota workshop kami.

Aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil obat, berusaha mengobati sikuku yang terluka setelah berkelahi dengan Flay.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak pernah membantuku, sih?!" omelku pada Renee.

"Karena kau selalu menantang dia berkelahi di saat yang salah," katanya, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Saat yang salah, soalnya aku baru saja selesai merawat kuku-kuku milikku ini."

Renee memamerkan kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya padaku. Ya, ia memang selalu seperti itu. Dasar perempuan...

"Biar aku saja," kata Renee mengambil botol obat dari tanganku, ketika ia melihat aku kesulitan mengobati sikuku sendiri.

Ini juga selalu terjadi. Setiap kaliselesai berkelahi dengan Flay, aku pasti dapat luka dan memar. Dan Renee adalah orang yang selalu merawat luka-lukaku. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya, tapi dia inisiatif sendiri untuk merawatku.

Omong-omong tentang Flay, perkelahianku dengannya sudah berlangsung sejak tahun pertama kami. Awalnya kami hanya berselisih pendapat biasa saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan entah kenapa kami jadi selalu berselisih, tidak pernah setuju satu sama lain. Ujung-ujungnya kami malah berkelahi –dan aku selalu kalah. Begitulah, mungkin sejak awal kami memag tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi akrab.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak sekuat dia, kenapa masih juga menantangnya, sih?" tanya Renee, kali ini ia sedang mengobati keningku.

"Habisnya ... aku terpaksa," jawabku, berusaha mencari kosakata yang lain. "Kita kan, harus menjadikan si Aurelius itu menjadi anggtoa workshop kita –itu perintah Miss Isolde. Kau masih ingat kan, apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kita gagal menjalankan perintah dia?"

Renee mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Ya, aku dan Renee di mata orang lain memang mungkin adalah murid favorit Miss Isolde. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, bahwa beliau hobi sekali menyuruh kami ini-itu. Tidak menjadikan kami pembantu sih, tetapi tetap saja ia beberapa kali memberikan kami perintah. Misalnya saja meringkas buku pelajaran kelas satu, mensortir buku di rak kamarnya, dan sebagainya. Tetapi semua perintah itu sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan kami sih. Misalkan kami disuruh meringkas karena ia ingin membuat soal teori akhir semester, aku dan Renee secara tidak langsung jadi tahu bagian mana saja yang mungkin akan keluar di ujian semester –karena kamilah yang meringkasnya.

Tetapi di perintah Miss Isolde yang terakhir, tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Perintah waktu itu adalah mencari buku-buku yang ada di Geung Sekolah Lama. Iya, semua orang tahu kalau masih ada beberapa buku di reruntuhan gedung itu, walau nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Miss Isolde yang senang membaca menyuruh kami mengumpulkan buku-buku disana.

Sebenarnya itu tugas mudah sih. Sekalipun ada banyak monster, tapi monster-monster disana adalah tipikal monster yang sudah biasa aku dan Renee kalahkan. Jadi, apa yang membuat kami gagal? Jawabannya adalah Flay. Baru saja aku dan Renee melewati pagar Gedung Sekolah Lama, saat hendak masuk ke dalamnya, Flay menghadang kami. Ia bilang bahwa kakak-kakak kelasnya sedang mencari buku-buku bekas disana. Aduh, bisa pas begitu. Kelanjutannya bisa ditebak: aku dan Flay berkelahi dan aku kalah, kemudian para kakak kelas Flay keluar sambil membawa buku-buku bekas dari dalam, aku dan Renee kembali ke akademi dengan tangan kosong plus luka di sekujur tubuhku. Kami melaporkan semuanya pada Miss Isolde, dan ia ... erm ... langung memotong nilai ulangan terakhir kami. Dan setelah saat itu, aku jadi makin kesal pada Flay.

"Lain kali aku pasti menang!" kataku memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

"Hhh ... kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali usai berkelahi dengan Flay," kata Renee. "Dan selanjutnya kau masih kalah juga."

"Diamlah!" kataku setengah membentak. Kupikir ia pasti tahu kalau aku tidak berniat membentaknya, tetapi karena wajahku yang seram dan suaraku yang serak ini, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku selalu terkesan membentak. Renee sudah terbiasa, jelas saja, sejak aku bergabung dengan workshop yang sama dengannya, kami selalu bersama kemana-mana –entah kenapa bisa begitu.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari anggota workshop lain?" tanyaku suatu siang, setelah kelas kami usai.

"Tidak," jawab Renee singkat, masih asyik mengecat kuku tangannya.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau butuh anak gadis lain yang sama-sama senang merawat kuku untuk mengobrol," ujarku.

"Mmm, tidak," kata Renee lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan kalau kemana-mana hanya denganku?" tanyaku.

Oke, pertanyaanku ini sebenarnya ... agak mengarah pada maksud lain. Satu sisi, kupikir ia harusnya bosan kalau selama setahun ia selalu jalan denganku saja, tidak ada teman perempuan sama sekali. Padahal kalau ia membuka diri terhadap siswi-siswi lain, kupikir ia akan cepat berbaur. Sisi lain, aku khawatir kalau ternata ada yang ia sukai atau ada siswa yang suka Renee. Jangan salah paham, kekhawatiranku ini maksudnya adalah, takutnya orang yang menyukai Renee mengira perempuan itu berpacaran dengaku, atau Renee jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati laki-laki yang ia suka.

"Tidak, kok," ujar Renee lagi, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum, "Kau seorang saja sudah cukup."

DEG.

Ap-apa? Ng, aku kenapa? Mendengar perkataan terakhir Renee, aku tidak bisa memasang ekspresi apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan ... aku merasa ... wajahku memanas...

Ada apa ini ... ?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Roxis Rosenkrantz

"Maaf kami gagal dalam tugas ini," ucapku.

Ia terdiam sambil menatap rak bukunya dan memunggungi kami seperti biasa. Aku dan Renee hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dipasang wanita ini di wajahnya. Yang pasti ia kecewa, aku tahu. Tetapi entah apakah ia marah juga atau tidak. Kami sudah pernah gagal beberapa kali dalam mengerjakan tugas khusus darinya, dan kami langsung diberi hukuman. Kali ini berbeda, ia terdiam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tidak ada suara, bahkan sekedar 'mm' pun tidak ada.

"Kami akan kembali ke workshop untuk merenungkan kegagalan kami," kataku akhirnya, sambil menambahkan dalam hati: '_Dan menyiapkan mental untuk tugas berikutnya_'.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 3: Roxis Rosenkrantz**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanyaku setelah kami keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan Miss Isolde. "Tak biasanya ia diam seperti itu!"

"Mungkin masuknya Vayne Aurelius dalam workshop kita merupakan hal penting untuknya?" ujar Renee.

"Hah? Jangan asal tebak!"

"Aku tidak asal tebak. Aku hanya menggunakan intuisiku sebagai perempuan," kata Renee. "Perempuan kan, lebih bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain dibanding laki-laki."

"Ya ya ya, terserah."

Aku dan Renee kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk sintesis yang sudah mau habis di workshop kami beserta buku-buku resep baru, kemudian baru kembali ke workshop.

Di workshop yang besarnya mungkin hanya sepertiga ruangan Miss Isolde itu, Renee langsung sibuk dengan kuali besar –ia memotong-motong bahan dulu, lalu memasukkannya ke kuali. Aku hanya terduduk saja di kursi, sambil membaca-baca buku resep yang tadi kubeli. Ada Tranquillizer, X-Heal, Bobomb Ice, dan sebagainya. Rata-rata namanya tidak begitu asing di telingaku. Jelas, saat Max, kakak Renee, masih di workshop ini, ia dan teman-temannya sering sekali membuat barang-barang yang tertulis di resep ini.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, aku mulai bosan membaca buku resep, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Living Forest untuk menggerakkan tubuh sedikit –walau disana monsternya rata-rata kelas teri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Renee yang menyadari aku telah merapikan buku resep dan bersiap keluar.

"Living Forest," jawabku.

"Tunggu dulu, aku baru selesai lima menit lagi," katanya, membuat aku agak bingung.

"Hah? Kamu mau ikut?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" tegas Renee. "Nanti kalau disana kau bertemu dengan Flay, bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana-bagaimana," kataku. "Kalau aku bertengkar dengan Flay pun kau juga tidak pernah bantu."

"... oh, ya sudah," kata Renee, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kuali lagi, dan suaranya tadi terdengar ... kecewa.

Tak ingin memusingkan dia, aku pun keluar dan berjalan ke Living Forest seorang diri. Yah, tentu saja ada yang terasa berbeda. Selama ini aku kemana-mana selalu berjalan dengan Renee, tetapi kali ini mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya aku berjalan keluar workshop sendirian.

Di Living Forest, aku langsung menyerang beberapa Koalaria dalam sekali serang. Ada beberapa ekor beruang juga dan beberapa macam monster lainnya. Dulu, saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini ketika masih kelas satu, seekor Koalaria saja bisa membuatku kewalahan. Tetapi sekarang sekali serang, aku bisa langsung dapat beberapa _woodchips_. Ini menandakan latihan dan pengalamanku selama setahun terakhir ini tidak sia-sia.

Sesampainya di ujung hutan, alias di kebun, aku berniat mengambil beberapa sayur mengingat ada beberapa barang yang stoknya habis di toko sehingga tidak bisa beli. Begitu aku melangkah lebih dekat dengan kebun, aku melihat ada Flay disana. Astaga, jangan-jangan Renee menyumpahiku untuk bertemu dengan Flay!

"Ah! Si orang jahat!" kata Flay dengan nada seperti biasa. Heran juga, kenapa ia sering menyebutku seperti itu? "Kau tidak bersama dengan pengikutmu?"

"Pengikut?" tanyaku. Oh, maksudnya pasti Renee. "Dia sibuk dengan kualinya."

"Setelah berkata begitu, aku melihat ada beberapa wortel yang siap panen. Aku langsung buru-buru mendekatinya sebelum –oke, aku sudah telat, Flay langsung menghadangku.

"Kau ingin wortel-wortel itu? Kau harus mengalahkanku!" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Sialan. Kekanak-kanak sekali dia. Masakah hanya karena ingin wortel lantas aku harus berkelahi dengan dia? _Absurd_.

Tetapi aku memang sedang membutuhkan wortel-wortel ini untuk workshopku. Jadi ya, sudahlah, kuladeni saja si Flay Gunnar itu.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mataku, sambil berusaha menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu aku mendapatkan kesadaranku. Apa yang terjadi? Masakah aku tertidur? Seingatku tadi aku sedang di Living Forest, kemudian bertemu dengan Flay, kami berkelahi karena menginginkan wortel. Oh, ya ampun, masakah kali ini aku kalah telak sampai tubuhku terasa lebih sakit daripada biasanya?

"Tony!" pekik sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak asing. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

Itu suara Renee. Melihatku akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak mata, ia langsung melangkah cepat ke sebelah ranjangku. Ketika akhirnya aku pandanganku sudah jernih, aku bisa lihat bahwa sekarang aku sedang di ranjang ruang kesehatan, dan Renee membawa ember berisi es batu –mungkin untuk mengompres luka dan bengkak tubuhku.

"Ya ampun, aku cemas sekali!" ujarnya menyentuh bagian lenganku yang tak terluka, sambil menunjukkan wajah cemasnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Tubuhku terasa sakit semua," jawabku. "Aku tak sadarkan diri berapa lama?"

"Mr Zeppel membawamu kesini sekitar tiga jam lalu. Ia bilang menemukanmu terkapar di kebun di Living Forest, lalu membaringkanmu disini dan segera memberitahuku. Jadi mungkin kau tidak sadarkan diri tiga jam lebih," jawabnya panjang lebar. "Kau pasti berkelahi dengan Flay."

"Begitulah," jawabku. "Tapi aku heran kenapa tadi bisa kalah telak begitu, biasanya kan tidak."

"Wajar, sih ..." gumam Renee, tidak cukup pelan sehingga tertangkap di telingaku.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," sergahnya. "Kau lapar? Tadi aku beli sup."

.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu sejak terbaringnya aku di ruang kesehatan. Masih ada satu-dua bekas luka yang masih belum juga sembuh –padahal memar dan luka-luka lainnya sudah tak berbekas. Tinggal luka sayatan pedang pada punggungku saja yang belum sembuh. Sudah tidak sakit, tapi masih berbekas. Untungnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Flay, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri.

Akhir-akhir ini juga Miss Isolde tidak ada di akademi. Ruangannya selalu terkunci, diketuk pintunya pun juga tidak ada jawaban. Aku pernah bertanya pada Arsha, dia bilang Isolde memang sedang ambil cuti sebulan –berarti ia akan kembali ke akademi beberapa hari lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku sedang lari pagi dengan Renee di halaman sekolah, kepala sekolah menghampiri kami. Kupikir ada masalah apa, atau aku melakukan kesalahan apa yang tidak kusadari –ternyata kepala sekolah menghampiri kami hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan Miss Isolde: aku dan Renee diminta menghadap Miss Isolde di ruangannya.

"Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Renee berbasa-basi ketika kami memasuki ruangan penuh rak buku itu.

"Ya," jawab Miss Isolde. "Akan ada murid baru kelas satu yang akan sampai di akademi besok pagi, namanya Roxis Rosenkrantz. Buat ia menjadi anggota workshopmu, kali ini jangan sampai gagal."

"Rosenkrantz?! Itu kan, nama keluarga alkemis terkenal!" ujar Renee.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai gagal," tegas Miss Isolde lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Renee keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia celetuk lagi.

"Kali ini harus berhasil!" kataku setelah kami keluar ruangan Miss Isolde.

"Berdoalah biar jangan sampai Flay mengganggumu lagi," kata Renee.

"Mengganggu _kita_, Renee," ujarku sambil menekankan kata 'kita'. "Besok pagi, kita harus sudah _stand by_ di stasiun. Sehingga ketika ia baru keluar dari stasiun, kita bisa langsung menyuruh dia masuk workshop kita!"

"Roxis Rosenkrantz ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Vayne Aurelius," kata Renee.

"Intuisi perempuan lagi?" tanyaku.

"Yep," Renee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku curiga, misi-misi berikutnya pun pasti ada hubungannya dengan Aurelius itu."

Hmm ... benarkah demikian? Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan perintah Miss Isolde, sih.

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai dengan perkataanku, aku dan Renee sudah _stand by_ di stasiun. Masih mengantuk sih, soalnya aku belum pernah bangun sepagi itu. Apalagi Renee, sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun ia mengomel terus tentang betapa mengantuknya dia.

Akhirnya kereta yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang diikat dan menggunakan kacamata turun dari kereta. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya ia adalah tipikal pemikir yang tidak suka bicara.

"Kau pasti Roxis Rosenkrantz," ujarku menghampirinya.

"Mmm, dan kau?" tanyanya.

"Tony, kakak kelasmu. Dan perempuan ini adalah Renee, sekelas denganku," jawabku. "Selama bersekolah di akademi Al-Revis, kau harus tergabung dalam suatu workshop. Nah, aku mengajakmu untuk masuk ke workshop ku!"

Roxis tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, mengamati aku dan Renee. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku harus menunggunya pagi-pagi disini hanya untuk mengajaknya masuk workshopku. Ah, aku tak peduli.

"Baiklah," kata Roxis akhirnya, membuatku amat sangat lega. "Omong-omong ... kalian berpacaran?"

"HAH?!" sontak aku dan Renee terpekik.

"Jelas bukan! Aku bisa stres kalau berpacaran dengan dia, bisa ceramahi terus, aku!" kataku sambil menunjuk wajah Renee.

"Enak saja! Aku juga ogah mengurusimu!" seru Renee tidak mau kalah.

Roxis mengangkat sebelah bahunya, kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya. Renee masih saja terus berceloteh di sebelahku, sambil aku mengantar Roxis masuk akademi. Hah, aku jadi ingin melihat wajah Flay begitu ia tahu bahwa seorang bermarga Rosenkrantz telah masuk workshopku.

Setelah mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar dan menunjukkan kamarnya di asrama, aku mengantarnya masuk kelas. Dia masuk kelas 1B, bersebelahan dengan kelas Vayne yang kelas 1A. Jika dugaanku benar, Flay pasti sudah mendengar gosip bahwa seorang Rosenkrantz masuk akademi ini dan sedang mencarinya, apalagi tinggal sepuluh menit sampai bel tanda sekolah mulai berbunyi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu di bagian belakang kelas sambil Roxis melihat-lihat buku di rak kelas itu.

Tidak perlu tunggu lama, Flay memasuki kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa bersama Vayne, langsung menghampiri Roxis. Dari kursi belakang, aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Roxis. Tetapi aku bisa mendengar perkataan Flay karena suaranya itu begitu besar.

"Aku senang akan orang seperti kau! Kalau begitu mulai hari ini, kau menjadi anggota workshopku!" ujar Flay keras.

Nah, inilah saatnya aku maju dan berhadapan dengan Flay.

"Hahaha! Sayang sekali, Flay! Dia sudah terlanjur bergabung denganku!" ujarku amat sangat bangga dan bahagia.

"Maaf, kalian kurang cepat," ujar Renee sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ap-apa?!" tanya Flay terkejut. "Seorang yang jenius malah bergabung dengan kelompok orang jahat?!"

"Enak saja bilang seperti itu!" kataku kesal. Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ia selalu menyebutku seperti itu.

"Aaargh! Tunggu pembalasanku!" ujar Flay kemudian keluar dari kelas ini bersama Vayne di belakangnya.

"Ahahahaha! Kau lihat wajah Flay tadi?! Wajah kekalahan!" kataku sambil tertawa kegirangan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menang dari Flay –walau bukan dalam berkelahi.

"Siapa anak yang bersama Flay itu tadi?" tanya Roxis.

"Oh, itu Vayne Aurelius, dia murid kelas 1A," jawab Renee.

"Jadi dia orangnya ..." gumam Roxis, kemudian ia kembali membaca buku.

Apa Roxis mengenal Vayne, ya? Kok, kesannya dia terkenal begitu, sih?

.

.

~TBC~

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Ujian Semester

"Di workshop kalian sudah ada Rosenkrantz, minta dia untuk mengulur waktu selagi kalian melakukan apa yang kuminta tadi," kata Miss Isolde.

"Aku mengerti," ujarku sambil mengangguk, serta membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sedih dan kesal para murid kelas satu melihat pohon yang mereka incar telah terbakar.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter ****4: Ujian Semester**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Renee, setelah keluar dari ruangan Miss Isolde. "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti mata-mata workshop-nya Flay?"

"Seru, tahu!" kataku senang, karena yakin yang kali ini pasti berhasil. "Flay menyuruh Vayne mengambil Huffin di bukit, dan hanya ada satu pohon Huffin disana. Semua murid kelas satu pasti akan mengincar pohon itu –karena mereka belum boleh masuk ke area-area lainya- untuk mendapatkan kualitas barang sintesis yang baik dan bisa dapat nilai A untuk ulangan semester 1 mereka. Kalau Vayne tidak berhasil mendapatkan Huffin, pasti Flay akan kesal, dan saat itu aku bisa menertawakannya!"

"Hhh..." Renee menghela nafas berat. "Terserahlah."

Lalu kami kembali ke workshop. Disana aku melihat Roxis dengan sangat serius mencoba membuat ramuan dari buku resep yang baru ia beli pagi tadi. Aku rasa adik kelasku yang satu ini pasti juga mengincar Huffin, buktinya ketika aku dan Renee masuk ke workshop, ia langsung bilang bahwa ia ingin ke bukit.

Langsung saja, kami bertiga segera keluar dari lingkungan akademi –setelah Roxis selesai dengan ramuannya tentu saja. Baru saja sampai di daerah bukit, kulihat tidak jauh dibelakang kami ada Vayne dengan dua orang gadis yang sekelas dengannya.

Kulihat Vayne dan Roxis saling bertukar tatap. Dari pandangan yang diluncurkan oleh Roxis, aku bisa lihat adik kelasku ini sangat tidak suka pada Vayne, dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Pemuda berkacamata yang bersamaku ini lngsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, aku dan Renee mengikutinya.

Ketika kami sudah nyaris tiba di puncak bukit, Renee mengeluh ingin istirahat. Ya sudah, kami bertiga duduk sebentar di batu besar. Dari tempat ketinggian, aku bisa melihat Vayne mungkin akan sampai di tempat ini sekitar lima menit lagi, berarti aku dan Renee harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung menuju pohon Huffin yang ada di puncak bukit.

"Hei, Roxis, tolong ulur waktu untuk kami," ujarku.

"Menghadang Vayne, maksudmu?" tanya Roxis. Huh, dasar adik kelas yang tidak imut, seharusnya dia kan, bisa menambahkan embel-embel 'senpai' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Begitulah," jawabku, sambil menarik lengan Renee.

"Heee, tapi kan, aku belum lama duduk!" keluh perempuan ini.

Tapi aku terus menariknya sampai ia menyerah, kemudian kami berjalan jauh dari Roxis. Walau sudah berjalan agak jauh dari adik kelasku itu, aku bisa melihat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dariku itu langsung mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya, kemudian membaca buku itu sambil bersender di pohon. Huh, dasar kutubuku, padahal kan Vayne tidak mungkin selama itu sampai di tempat Roxis, buat apa melewatkan 2-3 menit menunggu sambil membaca? Aku tidak pernah mengerti cara berpiki orang yang kutubuku.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon Huffin, aku langsung mengambil beberapa Huffin dan meminta Renee menyimpannya, setelah itu aku menyiapkan barang yang sudah kubawa hati-hati sejak dari sekolah. Barang yang kubawa itu semacam _flame_. Jika 'kakak' dari _flame_ adalah_ teraflame_, maka ini adalah 'adik'nya. Sekolah tidak mengajari kami tentang cara membuat barang ini, sih, tetapi Miss Isolde mengajarkannya pada kami –aku dan Renee. Kami berdua adalah murid kesayangannya, ingat?

Aku mengantongi 2 _flame_ kecil dalam sakuku, sedangkan Renee tidak membawanya. Bukan, bukannya dia lupa untuk membawanya melainkan aku yang melarang dia untuk membawa. Jelas saja, ini kan barang yang berbahaya, jika dia tidak hati-hati lalu _flame_-nya meledak bagaimana? Tunggu, ini bukan berarti aku mengawatirkan dia, ya!

Dengan segera aku meletakkan 2 flame kecil yang kubawa ke sisi kiri dan kanan pohon Huffin. Sebelum meletakkannya, aku sudah mengatur _timer_ agar keduanya meledak lima detik setelah diletakkan di tanah. Usai itu aku langsung menarik Renee mundur dan agak menjauhi pohon.

Bunyi '_boom_' pelan terdengar, kini pohon Huffin yang berdaun hijau dan dihiasi warna putih bunga Huffin pun kini menjadi warna hitam. Daun dan bunga Huffin yang harusnya ada di dahan pohon kini sudah habis, tinggal batang pohon yang berwarna hitam saja, dihiasi dengan asap.

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Bukan,bukannya aku senang 'menyiksa' tumbuhan lho, tetapi aku senang karena akhirnya tugas dari Miss Isolde ini bisa berhasil kulakukan, tanpa gangguan dari Flay. Tapi aku bingung juga, kenapa Miss Isolde meminta kami untuk membakar pohon ini? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Tidak lama kemudian Vayne Aurelius datang dengan dua temannya, serta Roxis yang menyusul mereka di paling belakang.

"Kau telat, Roxis," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Roxis terkejut melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan pada pohon Huffin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa kutangkap ya hanya terkejutnya itu saja. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga merasa sedih atau senang.

Nikki memaki aku dan Renee, Jess dan Vayne hanya menatap sedih ke arah pohon yang sudah tak berdaun lagi. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat itu, aku tinggal kembali ke akademi untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Flay jika tahu ketiga adik kelasnya gagal mendapat Huffin.

.

.

"Katanya pohon Huffin yang kau hanguskan itu sudah berbunga lagi," kata Renee tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang asyik membaca manga.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

Jelas saja bingung. Baru kemarin aku menghanguskan pohon Huffin –satu-satunya pohon Huffin yang bisa diraih oleh murid kelas satu-, masakah tiba-tiba pohon itu sudah kembali sehat?

"Mungkin ada guru yang membuat ramuan untuk menyelamatkan pohon itu?" ujar Renee.

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan sahabatku satu-satunya ini. Tapi ... jika memang pohon itu sudah sehat lagi, berarti Vayne bisa mengambil Huffin, bukan? Ini, sih, sama saja bohong, aku jadi gagal lagi walau tak dihalangi Flay! Bagaimana jika Miss Isolde sampai tahu soal ini?!

"Omong-omong, tadi di cafeteria aku bertemu dengan Miss Isolde, ia minta agar kita ke ruangannya," kata Renee lagi.

SIAL!

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku, meletakkan manga-ku di atas meja, kemudian keluar dari workshop, diikuti oleh Renee. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Miss Isolde, aku berusaha merangkai kata dan kalimat untuk menjelaskan pada guru itu. Yang pasti sih, aku tidak akan berbohong, ku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi: aku berhasil menghanguskan pohon itu tetapi pohon itu kembali seperti sediakala begitu saja. Sudah, aku akan memberitahunya seperti itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Miss Isolde dan beliau mempersilakan kami masuk. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti yang kulihat terakhir kali, dan posisi Miss Isolde berdiri saat kami datang pun selalu sama – berdiri menghadap rak buku dan memunggungi kami.

Sudah siap kena marah, sih, sebenarnya, tapi sebelum kena marah, aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk menjelaskannya lebih dulu.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami ga–" kata-kataku diputus oleh Miss Isolde.

"Kalian sudah berhasil," ujar Miss Isolde. Aku langsug memasang wajah 'hah?', lalu Miss Isolde melanjutkan. "Kali ini kalian berhasil menjalankan tugas dariku dengan baik."

"Tapi kan, pohonnya sudah benar lagi, Vayne pun pasti sudah kesana untuk menambil Huffin," cicit Renee.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku meminta kalian menghanguskan pohon itu bukan agar mereka tidak bisa mengambil Huffin, tetapi karena aku ingin menyaksikan sesuatu," kata guru kami itu, kemudian ia berbalik badan dan menghadap kami. "Bagaimana dengan tugas akhir semester kalian?"

Aku melirik pada Renee. Sungguh, saking sibuknya aku membuat flame kecil demi 'tugas sampingan' dari Miss Isolde, aku sampai lupa bahwa kami juga sedang menjalani akhir semester. Tetapi kulihat wajah Renee tidak terkejut atau tegang seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mengambil satu botol yang kupikir isinya adalah ramuan –entah ramuan apa-, kemudian menyerahkan botol itu pada Miss Isolde.

Miss Isolde mengambil botol itu, membuka tutupnya, lalu memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Bagus, kalian berdua dapat nilai A," katanya. "Libur musim panas akan dimulai lusa, selama sebulan. Tidak ada tugas dariku, karena aku tidak ada di sekolah selama liburan ini."

Ia masih tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu, kemudian ia senyumnya berbeda ketika ia melihat pada Renee, mungkin itulah yang tepat dengan frasa 'senyuman penuh arti'. Renee pun membalas senyum itu pada si guru. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud senyuman itu, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kaum hawa.

Kemudian aku dan Renee keluar dari ruangan Miss Isolde. Di luar, aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia memberikan kita tugas akhir semester," kataku. "Maksudku, iya aku tahu kita juga akan dapat tugas, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia sudah memberikannya pada kita."

"Soalnya aku berinisiatif meminta izin pada Miss Isolde agar tugas akhir yang harusnya dikerjakan kita berdua itu kukerjakan sendiri, tapi atas nama kita berdua," jawab Renee sambil tersenyum. "Kau begitu sibuk mempersiapkan misi Miss Isolde, kupikir kau pasti akan kelelahan jika harus riset dan uji coba membuat Elixir demi tugas akhir."

"Oh ..." gumamku, agak tercengang.

Renee itu memang hobi melakukan hal-hal yang feminim seperti merawat kuku, mengurus rambutnya, memusingkan pakaiannya, sampai tidak mau ikut bertarung dengan alasan itu akan mengotori kukunya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa betah ada di workshop yang sama dengan dia yang seperti itu.

Kupikir dia adalah anak yang egois –karena tidak mau membantuku berkelahi. Tapi kupikir-pikir lagi ... ternyata dia gadis yang punya sisi baik juga.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5: Libur Musim Panas

"Tonyyy! Ayo bangun!" seru seseorang dari luar kamarku.

Aku membuka mataku dengan sangat malas. Sungguh, aku ingat sekali kalau hari ini masih libur musim panas, tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk bersiap masuk kelas. Dan suara yang memanggilku itu ... bukan, bukan suara ibuku, melainkan suara Renee.

Heran deh, kenapa sih, anak perempuan boleh masuk ke daerah asrama laki-laki, sedangkan anak laki-laki tidak boleh masuk ke daerah asrama perempuan? Yang kuherankan juga, kenapa Renee makin lama tingkahnya makin mirip dengan ibuku?

"Tonyyy!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"IYA IYA AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" balasku, ikut berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 5: Libur Musim Panas**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kami memesan makanan untuk sarapan di cafeteria, kemudian mengambil makanan yang kami pesan, lalu duduk di kursi. Setelah duduk, aku langsung neyuap sup itu ke dalam mulutku, sedangkan Renee melakukan ritualnya dulu sebelum makan, yakni berdoa. Tahun lalu aku pernah bertanya apakah ia selalu melakukan itu –berdoa- setiap kali melakukan sesuatu. Dia bilang sih, iya. Seperti sebelum dan sesudah makan, tidur, pergi mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau dari Miss Isolde, atau sekedar pergi ke suatu dungeon. Religius sekali, seperti ibuku.

"Jangan cemberut begitu," kata Renee setelah ia selesai berdoa. "Kau kan, sudah janji akan menemaniku belanja."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah janji seperti itu," dengusku, sambil menyuapkan sup dalam mulut.

"Sehari setelah kita menyelesaikan tugas Isolde yang terakhir kali itu, kau bilang bahwa kau ingin melakukan apa saja untuk berterimakasih padaku karena sudah mengerjakan tugas akhir semester bagianmu," ujar Renee. "Dan aku bilang bahwa ingin kau temani saat belanja, kau bilang oke."

"Oh, ya, aku lupa," akuku. Memang benar, aku lupa akan janji itu.

Usai sarapan, Renee menarikku keluar dari sekolah, kemudian membawaku ke suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Gadis yang bersamaku ini bilang bahwa para gadis diperbolehkan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan ini setiap kali libur semester. Tapi kenapa hanya perempuan saja yang boleh? Dasar, diskriminasi. Yah, bukannya berarti aku ingin belanja juga sih, hanya saja aku bosan di dalam area sekolah. Aku bisa keluar dan masuk pusat perbelanjaan ini juga karena bersama dengan Renee, kalau tidak dengan dia atau murid perempuan lain atau dengan guru, aku mana boleh menginjakkan kaki disini sebelum lulus?

Renee membawaku ke toko baju. Iya, toko baju perempuan tentu saja. Dia langsung mengambil sejumlah baju yang ia bilang 'imut' –padahal aku tidak tahu dimana letak imutnya-, lalu dibawanya ke ruang ganti. Bingung, baju sebanyak itu, dan ia harus mencoba semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Apa itu adalah '_super power_' yang dimiliki perempuan?

_Fashion show_ oleh Renee pun dimulai. Setiap kali ia mencoba baju yang tadi ia ambil di rak, ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan memperlihatkannya padaku, meminta pendapatku akan baju itu. Jelas saja aku bingung harus memberi pendapat apa. Jadilah kalau ia tanya 'cocok apa tidak', aku hanya bisa bilang 'cocok'.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti, setiap kali ia keluar dengan baju yang baru, aku selalu merasa wajahku agak lebih panas daripada biasa. Memang aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang imut dari baju-baju itu, tapi entah kenapa kalau baju-baju itu dipakai oleh Renee ... ia terlihat begitu ... eh, manis. Mungkin jantungku berhenti sesaat setiap kali melihat dia dengan baju-baju itu.

Bukan hanya kali ini saja sebenarnya aku seperti ini. Setiap hari aku bersama dia, baik di kelas, di luar kelas, saat akhir pekan yang tidak ada kelas, aku selalu bersama dia. Melihat dia mengenakan baju seragam sekolah sebenarnya sudah biasa, apalagi semua siswi mengenakan seragam yang sama. Tapi saat akhir pekan, ada beberapa pakaian yang ia pakai yang membuatku merasa wajahku kembali hangat. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu melihat kepadanya, agar wajahku jangan jadi hangat.

"Oke, aku akan bayar dulu, ya!" ujar Renee senang.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, dan masih duduk di tempat dudukku. Kulihat dari sekian banyak baju yang awalnya dicoba Renee, gadis itu hanya membeli 2 potong baju saja, sisanya dikembalikan. Haaaahh, dasar. Mungkin pada dasarnya ia memegang prinsip 'mencoba itu gratis, jadi cobalah sebanyaknya'.

Empat jam berlalu, mungkin kami sudah memasuki sekitar nyaris sepuluh toko sejak kami datang ke pusat perbelanjaan ini. Ya toko baju lah, toko perhiasan, pernak-pernik, dan lainnya. Renee selalu menghebohkan hal-hal kecil yang ia temukan di setiap toko, seperti anak kecil saja. Aku hanya bertugas membawakan belanjaannya yang sudah berkantung-kantung, dan juga menanggapi setiap baju yang ia coba pakai..

Mungkin ia akhirnya sadar bahwa aku sudah bosan dan lelah mengikutinya, terutama di hari yang cukup terik ini. Renee mengajakku makan siang di suatu kafe disana. Pelayan kafe itu adalah para maid dan butler, dan makanan yang terdaftar di menu itu agak kebaratan –tepatnya rata-rata adalah makanan Prancis. Renee menyebut satu nama makanan beserta minuman dalam bahasa Prancis dengan lancar. Untungnya aku menemukan satu nama makanan dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Omurice," ujarku pada maid yang melayani meja kami.

"Minumannya?" tanya maid tersebut.

Nah, aku bingung lagi. Aku membaca daftar menu bagian minuman, dan kali ini semuanya ada dalam bahasa Prancis. Lalu dengan pasrah, aku berkata dengan ketus.

"Kopi hitam saja," kataku akhirnya.

Maid itu tersenyum dan mencatat pesananku dan Renee. Setelah mengulang daftar pesanan, maid itu pun undur diri dari meja kami.

"Omurice, di kafe, seriusan?" ledek Renee.

"Aku kan, tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis!" kataku kesal.

"Oh, aku juga tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis, kok," ujar Renee.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa memesan makanan dalam bahasa itu?"

"Hah? Di bawah tulisan bahasa Prancis itu kan, ada bahasa Inggris-nya!"

Astaga! Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan betapa aku buta soal bahasa Prancis, sampai aku tidak melihat ada terjemahan dalam bahasa Inggris di bawahnya! Yah, tapi itu tidak terlalu banyak membantu sih, aku pun tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Inggris.

"Setelah makan, bagaimana kalau kita beli kebutuhanmu?" tanya Renee.

"Kebutuhanku?" ujarku. "Aku tidak sedang membutuhkan apa-apa."

"Oh, ayolah! Seperti baju baru, sepatu baru mungkin?" desak Renee.

"Baju dan sepatuku semua masih bagus dan bisa dipakai," kataku.

"Uuuhh! Pokoknya setelah ini aku akan menyeretmu ke toko baju pria!" kata Renee memaksa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aduh, kok dia jadi memaksa seperti ini, ya?

Tidak lama kemudian, maid yang tadi mencatat pesanan kami datang lagi dengan makanan dan minuman yang kami berdua pesan. Ia meletakkan omurice dan kopi hitam di hadapanku, kemudian sepotong kue coklat besar serta teh dengan empat buah kelopak mawar di permukaannya di hadapan Renee.

"Kue coklat? Kau menyebut nama kue yang ribet dalam bahasa Prancis, ternyata itu hanyalah kue coklat?" ledekku, gantian.

"Ini tidak _hanya_ kue coklat, tahu! Ada lapisan buah, keju, dan stroberi di dalamnya!" balas Renee.

Yah, terserahlah, bagiku itu hanya seperti kue coklat biasa. Aku segera melahap omurice yang terhidang di depanku dengan lahap. Enak, mungkin ini malah lebih enak dari yang biasa kumakan di kafeteria sekolah.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan makan dan minumku selama sepuluh menit, sedangkan Renee baru selesai lima menit setelah aku. Kami memanggil seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat di dekat meja kami untuk meminta bon.

Maid itu menyebutkan sejumlah angka sebagai harga total. Sebelum Renee mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya, aku lebih dulu membayar semuanya. Bukan, aku bukannya berniat ingin mentraktir Renee –harusnya malah dia yang mentraktirku karena dialah yang menarikku kemari-, tetapi orangtuaku mengajarku soal hal ini. Katanya jika suatu saat nanti aku makan berdua dengan seorang gadis, siapa pun itu, aku harus membayar semuanya, itu etika yang baik untuk seorang laki-laki. Jadi kuturuti saja sekarang.

"Oh, omong-omong, kami menyediakan servis khusus pasangan yang kencan di kafe ini, yakni dua tiket bioskop!" ujar sang maid ketika ia sudah menerima uang yang kubayar, lalu menyodorkan dua lembar tiket padaku dan Renee.

Tunggu, dia bilang apa? Pasangan? Kencan?! Mak-maksudnya berarti ia pikir aku dan Renee –?!

Kulihat wajah Renee menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan agak ... yah, agak bersemu merah. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu. Yang kutahu adalah, maid ini salahpaham!

"Tunggu dulu, kami bukan pasangan dan kami tidak sedang berkencan!" ujarku, mungkin agak sedikit keras sampai beberapa orang di sekitarku melihat ke arah kami.

"O-oh, m-maaf kalau begitu," kata maid itu salah tingkah. "Terimakasih sudah makan disini, silakan datang lagi di lain waktu."

Maid itu membungkukkan badan, kemudian meninggalkan kami. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu melirik Renee. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat kesal dan mungkin kecewa juga. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Anehnya, kenapa ia begitu cepat mengganti ekspresi?

"Dasar, kenapa kau tidak terima saja tiketnya? Kan lumayan, gratis," ujar Renee. Astaga, jadi itukah sebabnya ia kesal?

"Jelas tidak kuterima, kan maid itu salahpaham, mengira kita adalah pasangan yang sedang berkencan ... " kataku sambil melipat tangan.

"Kau ... " ujar Renee pelan, dan kulihat matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Masakah ia menangis? "Dasar kau payah! Tidak peka!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Renee segera mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya kemudian berlari keluar dari kafe. Aku bingung. Jelas saja, kenapa ia marah? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa, yang mana yang salah?

Hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah, tiba-tiba kakiku melangkah dengan cepat keluar kafe, berusaha menyusul Renee yang sudah jauh di depanku tetapi masih tertangkap jarak pandang mataku.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, sepertinya aku sedang kena sial. Renee berlari semakin jauh, tetapi orang-orang yang ada di depanku makin banyak, sehingga aku makin tertinggal di belakang. Tetapi aku tahu, ia pasti langsung menuju asrama. Ia akan mengurung dirinya dalam kamar, dan aku yang adalah laki-laki tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki dalam wilayah asrama perempuan.

Sial. Mengapa kaum hawa itu sulit dimengerti?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anak Remaja yang Gundah

"Akhir tahun pembelajaran kali ini akan ada festival, seperti biasa," ujar Miss Isolde.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk kelas kembali setelah libur musim panas. Seperti biasa, setelah libur musim panas atau musim dingin, jam pertama di kelas diisi oleh pengarahan wali kelas, dan wali kelasku adalah Miss Isolde.

"Festival kali ini akan diselingi turnamen, dimana 2 orang dari workshop yang sama akan bertarung di sebuah arena dengan 2 orang dari workshop yang lain. Ini tidak wajib, tetapi pemenangnya tentu akan mendapat hadiah," jelas Miss Isolde, tanpa senyum tentunya.

Setelah berkata demikian, Miss Isolde keluar kelas dan membiarkan kami tetap di dalam kelas sampai pergantian jam pelajaran. Kemudian aku jadi bingung sendiri. Yah, tentu aku ingin sekali ikut turnamen itu, karena Flay juga pasti akan ikut. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menang, aku akan ada disana dan mengalahkan dia!

Tetapi ... harus 2 orang ... berarti aku harus merekrut antara Renee atau Roxis. Aku lebih ingin Renee tentu saja. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan Roxis. Tetapi aku sudah sangat paham tingkah laku Renee saat bertarung, bagaimana kekuatannya, dan segala macamnya. Sedangkan adik kelasku yang berkacamata itu, aku nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Masalahnya, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengajak Renee dalam turnaman. Karena sejak kejadian di cafe itu, ia tidak mau berbicara denganku sampai sekarang. Masih bersamaku, tetapi tidak mau bicara. Dia kenapa, sih?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 6: Anak Remaja yang Gundah**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat Renee berjalan keluar dari ruangan Miss Isolde. Aku melihatnya, tetapi ia tidak melihatku karena aku bersembunyi dibalik tiang. Tidak biasanya ia masuk ke ruangan itu seorang diri, ia selalu bersamaku selama ini. Mungkinkah tadinya Miss Isolde menyuruh kami untuk menemuinya tetapi aku lupa? Atau Miss Isolde meminta Renee memberitahuku agar kami menemuinya tetapi Renee tidak memberitahuu sehingga sekarang gadis itu pergi sendiri?

Penasaran, aku pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Miss Isolde. Mendengar kata 'masuk' dari suara wali kelasku, aku pun membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

"Ah, jadi sekarang giliran yang laki-laki," ujar Miss Isolde setelah ia melihatku sesaat.

"Eh?" gumamku bingung akan perkataannya.

"Barusan Renee habis dari sini, sekarang kau. Padahal aku tidak minta kalian untuk datang," katanya.

"L-Lalu tadi Renee kenapa datang kemari?" tanyaku.

"Ia hanya meminta pendapatku soal pergumulan hatinya. Ia sedang berada pada masa dimana seorang gadis akan gundah segundah-gundahnya. Wajar, untuk gadis seusianya," jawab Miss Isolde. "Jadi kedatanganmu kemari adalah untuk menanyakan dia?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" jawabku cepat, dan kupikir wajahku memanas saat ini.

Kupikir Miss Isolde menyadari perubahan rona wajahku ini, ia pun tersenyum –bukan senyum dingin yang biasa-. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan ke arahku. Dan dengan tangan kanannya, ia mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepalaku.

"Tidak ada misi untuk festival kali ini dariku," ujarnya. "Temui Renee, katakan saja bahwa kau minta maaf."

Aku membelalakkan kedua bola mataku. Jelas aku terkejut saat mendengar guruku berkata demikian. Yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Kesalahan apa yang sebenarnya kuperbuat, tetapi tidak kusadari, sehingga bahkan Miss Isolde memintaku untuk minta maaf pada gadis itu?

Masih tersenyum, guru yang ada di hadapanku itu berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, kemudian berkata lagi,

"Ia sudah menceritakan tentang libur musim panas kalian. Kubilang padanya bahwa tidak semua laki-laki akan peka terhadapa lingkungan di sekitarnya, jadi kubilang padanya untuk memaklumi dirimu yang seperti ini. Jangan khawatir, kalian bukanlah dua orang remaja pertama di dunia ini yang mengalami masalah kecil seperti ini. Salahpaham sederhana, jadi kuminta Renee untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan padamu nanti. Saat nantinya kau menyadari letak kesalahpahaman kalian, kau minta maaflah."

Menganggukkan kepala 2 kali, kulihat Miss Isolde masih tersenyum, lalu ia mempersilakan aku keluar dari ruangannya. Hmm ... menemui Renee, ya? Tapi dimana? Kalau ia sedang di asrama, jelas aku tidak akan bisa kesana. Ah, sudahlah, kuharap ia ada di workshop.

Memasuki worskhop, aku hanya melihat Roxis di dalam. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan kuali panas sambil membaca buku resep. Di meja sampi kuali ada berbagai macam bahan ramuan yang sudah siap direbus. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Renee disini. Aku bertanya pada Roxis, dan adik kelasku dengan entengnya bilang bahwa Renee sudah kembali ke asramanya.

Bagus, sekarang aku memutar otak. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui Renee jika ia di asrama? Kenapa anak laki-laki tidak boleh ke asrama perempuan sedangkan anak peremupan boleh ke asrama laki-laki? Sial!

Aku nekad ke menara asrama perempuan, bertemu dengan penjaga asrama iu, menanyakan Renee, ia bilang bahwa temanku itu memang belum lama kembali ke asrama dan tidak melihatnya keluar lagi. Si penjaga tidak bisa memanggilnya, karena saat itu di lobi sedang tidak ada anak perempuan yang bisa dimintaitolong, dan si penjaga sedang menjaga seorang diri –harusnya berdua atau bertiga sih, tapi entah kenapa ia sedang sendiri.

Kuingat-ingat perkataan Renee tahun lalu, tentang kamarnya.

'_Kamarku nomor 209, lantai 2. Jendela kamarnya menghadap langsung ke samping halaman sekolah.'_

'_Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal itu?'_

'_Yah, siapa tahu jika kau sebegitunya membutuhkanku tapi aku sedang di kamar, kau bisa memanjat ke kamarku. Tidak akan begitu sulit, kok, kan hanya di lantai dua, paling pojok pula.'_

Ah, ternyata ada gunanya juga ia memberitahuku letak kamarnya waktu itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk ke halaman sekolah. Eh, kalau halaman sekolah bagian samping, berarti dekat tempat pembakaran sampah, kan?

Aku menghampiri tempat itu, dan kulihat tidak ada jendela kamar di samping kiri-kanan tempat tempat pembakaran sampah itu. Kucaba melangkah keluar, mungkin jendela yang dimaksud tidak benar-benar di samping. Dan ... aha! Kutemukan jendelanya. Lantai 2 di paling pojok, berarti paling pinggir, kan?

Disana ada tumbuhan menjalar sekitar dinding, seakan menantangku untuk memanjat menuju kamar Renee. Ya sudah, aku langsung memanjat kesana. Sampai di lantai dua, kuintip jendela yang paling pinggir tersebut, dan kulihat seorang gadis duduk di hadapan meja rias. Meja rias itu memiliki cermin, dan aku bisa melihat pantulan wajah Renee disana.

Kuharap cermin itu tidak bisa menangkap pemandangan jendela –karena jika ya, maka ia akan menyadari keberadaanku. Lewat pantulan cermin, aku bisa melihat Renee sedagn berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Seperti sedang berbicara, tetapi aku tidak melihat ada orang ain selain dirinya sendiri dalam kamar itu. Jadi ia sedang apa?

Kulihat isi kamar itu, ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Yang paling meleset dari pikiranku hanyalah warna utama dari kamar tersebut. Kupikir Renee akan mengecat dan menggunakan furnitur warna merah muda untuk kamarnya, ternyata kulihat warnanya jingga. Di sebelah meja rias terdapat lemari baju yang mungkin besarnya 3x lebih besar dari lemari kamarku. Ada meja belajar berwarna putih, kemudian di sebelahnya ada rak buku ukuran sedang. Rapi sekali, mungkin kamar perempuan memang seperti ini –ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung seperti apa kamar seorang gadis.

Lalu ada tempat tidur dengan bebeberapa boneka yang salah satunya tidak asing buatku. Boneka itu diletakkan disamping bantal kepala, sedangkan boneka lainnya diletakkan di ujung lainnya dari ranjang itu. Boneka itu adalah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda yang pernah kuberikan padanya tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Tidak, aku tidak berinisiatif sendiri membeli boneka itu. Max, kakak Renee, minta tolong pada kekasihnya untuk menemani aku dan dia ke suatu toko –tentu saja bukan toko yang kudatangi bersama Renee saat liburan kemarin. Kakak laki-laki Renee itu menyuruhku memilih hadiah untuk adiknya. Pada akhirnya malah kekasih Max yang memilihkannya untukku: boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. Renee tahu tentang cerita ini, dan ia menganggap itu cerita yang lucu serta tak heran jika itu menyangkut aku.

Masih asyik melihat ke dalam kamar Renee, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berjalan di tanganku. Sesuatu itu adalah ... ulat bulu.

Tidak, aku tidak takut, hanya terkejut. Tetapi aku sangat ingin segera menyingkirkan serangga satu itu dari kulitku. Berusaha mengusirnya malah membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan, untungnya aku tidak terjatuh. Namun, aksiku barusan kupikir menimbulkan suara aneh yang bisa terdengar oleh Renee.

Benar saja, ia langsung beranjak ke jendelanya yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya ini. Lalu ia membuka jendela dan menemukan aku.

"Tony?!" pekik Renee pelan.

Setelahnya ia membantuku masuk ke dalam kamarnya lewat jendela. Aku berusaha agar jangan sampai mengotori ranjangnya dengan sepatu yang masih melekat di kakiku. Lalu kami berdua terduduk diam di ranjangnya.

"Jadi ..." ujarku memulai pembicaraan. "Tadi –"

"Aku minta maaf!" ujarnya, mendahuluiku.

Lho, tadi Miss Isolde bilang padaku untuk meminta maaf pada Renee, tetapi kenapa sekarang malah Renee yang minta maaf?

"Waktu itu aku keluar dari cafe dan beralri meninggalkanmu, kemudian aku tidak mengajakmu bicara sama sekali setelahnya ... kamu pasti kebingungan ..." ujarnya.

Renee tidak mengarahkan wajahnya padaku. Matanya tetap tertumpu pada tangannya yang ia letakkan di lututnya sendiri. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasa, dan aku tidak mendeskripsikannya.

"Waktu itu ... aku kesal padamu ..." katanya lagi. "K-kau dengan sebegitunya membantah ketika maid cafe itu mengira kita berpacaran. Ng, memang kita tidak berpacaran sih, tetapi kupikir kau tidak perlu sampai berseru kencang seperti itu ... dan lalu aku berpikir ... mungkin kau membenciku, makanya kau sampai seperti itu saat si maid salahpaham. Aku kesal dan sedih ... jadi ... eh, aku langsung lari begitu saja ..."

Kulihat Renee kewalahan mencari kata-kata untuk dikatakan selanjutnya. Mungkin tadi di cermin ia sedang mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang ia ingin katakan padaku sekarang. Dan sekarang ia memejamkan matanya, asti menahan air matanya yang sudah siap tumpah.

Lalu kutarik bahunya, mendekap ia dengan kedua tangannya, dan membuat wajahnya terbenam di dadaku.

"Justru kupikir kau yang membenciku, sampai kau tidak mau bicara denganku," ujarku. Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan kesal seperti itu. Aku salah."

Kurasakan kedua tangan Renee menarik pelan baju seragamku, lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, seakan memintaku lebih memelukku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat –merasa lega karena akhirnya 'salah paham' itu usai. Aku pun mengusap pelan kepala Renee.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada aku dan Renee. Saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan sepatahkata. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Anehnya, aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara, itu adalah suara jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi itu milik siapa? Milikku? Milik Renee? Atau milik kami berdua?

Dan lagi ... perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam diriku ini?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7: Turnamen

"Turnamen? Aku?" tanya Roxis, memastikan.

Aku meminta Roxis untuk menjadi partnerku dalam turnamen sekolah. Aku tidak meminta Renee yang menemaniku. Alasan pertamanya karena aku sudah merencanakan suatu hal dan Renee telah terlibat di dalamnya, sehingga tidak bisa menemaniku di turnamen. Alasan kedua, sekalipun aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa dan seharusnya ia bisa menemaniku, ia pasti tidak akan mau. Seperti biasa, 'berkelahi' akau membuat kuku-kukunya mudah rusak dan ia tidak mau itu.

"Flay pasti ikut turnamen itu dengan Vayne. Tidakkah kau ingin bertarung dengannya?" tanyaku, karena kutahu Roxis membenci Vayne entah kenapa.

"Baiklah," kata Roxis akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 7: Turnamen**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Taruhan?" kini Renee yang bertanya memastikan padaku.

"Tadi setelah mengajak Roxis untuk ikut turnamen, kami bertemu dengan Vayne, lalu Flay datang," kataku. "Dan percakapan yang biasa terjadi saja."

"Apa isi taruhannya?" tanya Renee. "Tolong jangan ada hubungannya denganku."

"Sayangnya, ada," kataku, lalu wajah Renee langsung jadi cemberut. "Kalau kita menang, Vayne akan masuk ke workshop kita dan Flay akan menjadi pesuruh kita. Kalau kita kalah, Roxis akan masuk workshop Flay. Kalau sampai kita kehilangan Roxis, urusannya adalah dengan Miss Isolde, berarti kau ikut berurusan dengan dia."

"Sial," umpat Renee.

Lalu kami pergi mengambil kelas untuk hari ini.

Selama berminggu-minggu sebelum turnamen digelar, aku menjalani kelas seperti biasa dengan Renee. Miss Isolde tidak memberi perintah apa-apa akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali aku melihat sekilas Flay sedang latihan dengan mana-nya di halaman belakang sekolah sendirian. Tak jarang ia menggunakan semacam topeng berwarna merah –tapi topeng itu hanya menutup sebagian atas wajahnya. Walau pakai topeng, aku masih tahu jelas bahwa itu Flay. Maksudnya, ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa.

"Aku mau ke Infirmary, kau mau ikut?" tanya Renee suatu ketika padaku, saat ia tadinya sedang berhadapan dengan kuali ramuan.

"Mau apa kesana?" tanyaku, menyerngitkan alis.

"Beli Heal Jar, untuk menyintesis," jawab Renee.

"Kenapa tidak buat saja, Heal Jar-nya?"

"Inginnya begitu, tapi Blue Petal-nya habis dan aku malas ke Living Forest, jadi aku ingin beli saja pada Miss Melanie."

Aku mengangguk, lalu ikut Renee keluar dari workshop, menuju Infirmary. Disana ternyata tidak ada Miss Melanie. Jadilah kami menunggu sebentar.

Walau tidak ada si guru, bukan berarti ruangan satu ini tidak ada orangnya sama sekali. Di salah satu ranjang Infirmary, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berbaring. Gadis itu adalah anak dari workshop Flay, sekelas dengan Vayne. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jess Philomele.

Jess Philomele akan masuk dalam rencanaku agar bisa menang dari Flay dan Vayne. Rencananya adalah, Renee akan menculik Jess. Teman-teman se-workshop-nya pasti akan cemas, lalu memberitahu Flay dan Vayne yang ada di auditorium. Flay akan menyuruh Vayne untuk mencari Jess, dan Flay tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melawan aku bersama Rocis seorang diri. Atau yang lebih baik lagi, Flay akan ikut dengan Vayne mencari Jess, lalu didiskualifikasi karena tidak sempat ikut babak selanjutnya. Berarti semuanya tergantung berapa banyak waktu yang bisa diulur oleh Renee.

Sekitar lima menit menunggu di Infirmary dengan Jess yang tampaknya sedang tertidur, Miss Melanie datang juga. Renee membeli sejumlah Heal Jar, membayarnya, lalu kembali ke workshop.

.

.

"Pokoknya ini harus berhasil!" kataku pada Renee.

Aku mengulang susunan rencanaku pada Renee. Tetapi tentu saja, Roxis tidak tahu soal rencanaku dimana Renee akan menculik Jess. Sesungguhnya jika rencana ini berjalan dengan baik, justru aku akan mengkhianati keinginan Roxis yang ingin bertarung dengan Vayne. Bagaimana pun, kan, Roxis awalnya bersedia ikut turnamen karena aku memberi embel-embel 'bertarung dengan Vayne'.

"Bagaimana jika aku kalah? Aku hanya berdua dengan mana-ku, lho, sedangkan mereka ... " ujar Renee, sambil menghitung-hitung dengan jarinya. "Ada bertiga. Berempat kalau tambah Flay."

"Kalau kalah tidak masalah, sih, asal kau dapat mengulur waktu lama-lama, setidaknya sampai final," kataku. "Lagian kau pasti menang, kok, lawanmu kan hanya adik-adik kelas."

"_Hanya_, sih, tapi aku _sendirian_," dengus Renee pelan, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

Lalu setelah saling mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung', kami menjalani 'tugas' masing-masing. Renee memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam sebuah kue yang akan ia berikan pada Jess. Kami optimis sekali bahwa Jess akan menerima dan memakan kue itu dengan senang hati dan tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali –ia kelewat polos dan inosen soalnya. Lalu aku menyiapkan beberapa barang yang mungkin akan aku pakai dalam turnamen.

Setelah selesai, Renee pergi mencari Jess, sedangkan aku mencari Roxis. Sejujurnya saat pertama kali Roxis bergabung dengan workshop-ku, sangat mudah menemukan ia –ia selalu di perpustakaan soalnya. Tetapi ketika libur musim panas usai, aku tidak pernah menemukan Roxis lagi di perpustakaan, ia bilang bahwa ia trauma, tapi aku tidak pernah tanya trauma akan apa dan kenapa.

Terakhir kali aku mencari Roxis, aku menemukan ia sedang membaca buku di teras. Mungkin ia ada disana juga saat ini, jadi tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung ke teras. Benar juga, ia sedang disana, membaca buku tebal.

"Hei, Roxis! Kau siap untuk ikut turnamen?" sapaku, dan tanyaku juga.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, menutup buku yang ia baca, lalu menghampiriku. "Pergi sekarang?"

"Ayo!" kataku, lalu kami berjalan ke auditorium.

Auditorium sudah sangat ramai ketika aku dan Roxis sampai disana. Para peserta turnamen sudah siap di depan panggung dengan pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan para penonton sudah di kursi. Kulihat Flay dan Vayne ada di barisan depan. Pasti Flay yang menarik Vayne untuk ada di barisan itu.

MC memberi arahan singkat tentang turnamen, lalu memperlihatkan susunan pertandingan di papan. Karena ada banyak peserta, maka pertandingan dibagi menjadi dua grup. Aku dan Roxis ada di grup B, sedangkan Flay ada di grup A. Flay bertanding duluan, jadi ia dan Vayne bersama kedua lawan mereka naik ke atas arena.

Aku tidak mengenal siapa lawan Flay. Yah, aku sangat parah dalam mengingat nama dan wajah orang. Tapi siapa pun lawannya, keduanya begitu lemah sehingga Flay dan Vayne menang mudah.

Usai pertandingan pertama, kulihat seorang dari workshop Flay, kalau tidak salah namanya Nikki, menghampiri sisi arena, berlari menuju Vayne dan Flay yang ingin turun dari sini. Wajahnya begitu panik, sepertinya ia sedang memberitahu suatu hal pada Vayne dan Flay. Dari situ aku mengerti, pasti Nikki sedang memberitahu bahwa Jess menghilang. Berarti Renee sudah menyelesaikan tahap pertamanya.

Dengan senyum sinis, aku meninggalkan Roxis yang ada di sampingku untuk menghampiri rivalku yang berbadan kekar itu.

"Hei, aku tidak melihat temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu," ujarku.

"Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu, whai orang jahat!" kata Flay.

Yah, tentu saja. Kalau ada hal yang salah di workshop Flay, pasti aku yang jadi sumber masalahnya. Dan kalau ada yang bermasalah dengan workshopku, pasti itu diperbuat oleh Flay.

"Vayne, kau pergi cari Jess," titah Flay.

Oh, ini dia. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ikutan, Flay?

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan turnamen?" tanya Vayne.

"Aku akan mengatasinya disini," ujar Flay, heroik sekali kedengarannya. "Kembalilah sebelum final."

Vayne mengangguk, kemudian pergi dengan Nikki. Aku kembali ke Roxis sambil mendengus.

"Yakin sekali dia akan bertahan sampai final ... " dengusku, sepertinya tidak cukup pelan karena Roxis langsung melirikku.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa," jawabku.

"Ada apa dengan Vayne dan Flay tadi? Kenapa Vayne keluar dari auditorium?" tanya Roxis lagi.

"Entah, sepertinya mereka sedang punya masalah," jawabku cuek, lalu Roxis pun tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, namaku dan Roxis dipanggil untuk naik ke arena. Aku tidak mengenal siapa yang menjadi lawanku. Lawanku adalah sepasang gadis kelas satu. Keduanya berkaki pendek, dan tubuhnya kecil pula. Kuyakin kekuatan fisik mereka begitu lemah, tapi mungkin mereka memiliki jurus sihir yang keren.

Tetapi aku salah. Keduanya memang lemah di kekuatan fisik, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menyihir sama sekali. Jadilah ... aku dan Roxis menang telak. Membosankan.

Kami kembali duduk di kursi, berharap pertandingan kedua kami akan lebih menarik. Sebelum mencapai final, kami memang harus menang 3 kali pertandingan dulu.

Lalu nama Flay dan Vayne dipanggil. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa Flay akan didiskualifikasi karena ia tidak muncul bersama dengan Vayne, partnernya yang sudah terdaftar. Tetapi Flay memang tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan cara apa pun. Ia malah meminta seorang sisw yang menjadi panitia bagian keamanan untuk menjadi partner-nya selama Vayne tidak ada. Menyebalkan.

Kuharap Flay jadi kesulitan karena tidak ada Vayne, tetapi ternyata tidak begitu juga. Flay masih menang dalam pertandingan walau tanpa Vayne. Partner baru Flay tidak begitu ikut bertanding, ia hanya dimanfaatkan agar Flay masih tetap boleh di arena.

Pertandingan kedua dan ketigaku ternyata memang lebih baik dari yang pertama, dan aku menang. Oke, kami –aku dan Roxis- menang. Dan Renee masih belum kembali, berarti Renee sedang berusaha gila-gilaan untuk mengulur waktu.

Kini aku sedang menunggu babak final. Pertandingan Flay adalah pertandingan terakhir sebelum final, dan ia masih dengan partner 'sampingan'. Setelah Flay menyelesaikan pertandingannya, aku menghampiri ia yang akan turun dari arena.

"Kau akan didiskualifikasi, Flay, karena kau tidak bisa ikut final jika tidak dengan partner yang sudah kau daftarkan!" ujarku senang.

"Hah, tidak akan!" katanya penuh percaya diri. "Coba kau lihat belakangmu!"

Eh? Belakangku? Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku, dan melihat Renee berjalan menghampiriku. Bajunya lusuh karena habis bertarung, rambutnya agak berantakkan, dan aku bisa melihat kakinya ada sekitar dua-tiga goresan luka.

"Maaf, mereka mengeroyok aku," katanya, dengan tersenyum. Dan itu bukan senyum sinis, sarkastik, atau sejenisnya. Hanya ... tersenyum biasa.

Lalu kulihat Vayne berlari menghampiri Flay.

"Maaf, Flay, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Vayne sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu," kata Flay, lalu ia menghampiri panitia yang menemaninya selama dua pertandingan. "Terimakasih, tanpa kau, ku tidak akan bisa mencapai final."

Kemudian MC memanggil nama Flay, Vayne, aku, dan Roxis untuk naik ke arena. Pertandingan final. Roxis pasti senang sekali karena ia akan bertarung dengan Vayne. Dan bukannya aku pesismis, tetapi ... eh, aku tidak begitu yakin kami akan menang.

Renee menyadari kecemasanku. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku dan berkata 'semoga berhasil' sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Sebelum naik ke arena, aku menyuruhnya ke Infirmary, ia menurut.

Aku dan Roxis, serta Flay dan Vayne, kini ada di atas arena. Saat MC mengatakan 'mulai', kami bertarung dengan segenap hati. Terlihat jelas, kupikir, bahwa kami berempat menyimpan tenaga kami untuk final ini. Dan kami menyerang satu sama lain dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Saat merasa sudah terdesak –kulihat Roxis sudah kelelahan dan aku merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi-, aku baru mengeluarkan manaku. Tetapi mungkin seharusnya aku mengeluarkan manaku lebih awal, karena saat aku akan mulai menyerang menggunakan mana, Vayne menyerang kami.

MC langsung menyatakan pertandingan selesai, berarti Flay dan Vayne menang. Sial.

Kini aku tidak hanya gagal memasukkan Vayne dalam workshop-ku, tetapi aku juga harus kehilangan Roxis dari workshop-ku. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Miss Isolde kalau seperti ini?!

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8: Proyek Musim Panas

Selama dua tahun kemarin aku bersekolah di Al-Revis, mungkin kekalahanku di turnamen akhir tahun ajaran kemarin itu yang paling menyebalkan. Tidak, aku tidak masalah akan hal kalah ditonton oleh seluruh murid lain. Bukan itu. Melainkan untuk kesekian kalinya aku kalah dari Flay. Ditambah lagi, mau tak mau Roxis harus pindah dari workshop ku ke workshop Flay. Ini parah luar biasa.

Miss Isolde memang tidak tahu soal taruhanku dengan Flay –karena maksudnya jika menang, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk wali kelasku itu. Di hari turnamen beliau juga tidak datang. Sehari setelah turnamen, Nikki, anak dari workshop Flay tiba-tiba datang ke workshop kami, lalu menyeret Roxis keluar. Dari situ aku tahu, bahwa aku harus segera memberitahu Miss Isolde tentang hal ini.

Ia tidak marah, hanya sangat kecewa. Selama musim semi di tahun ketigaku di sekolah ini, Miss Isolde tidak memberi kami misi atau hukuman karena Roxis terpaksa masuk workshop Flay. Karena tidak ada misi, Miss Isolde pun memberi kami pekerjaan dan tugas sama dengan murid-murid kelasku lainnya.

Tetapi ia masih mengistimewakan aku dan Renee. Terakhir kali ia bilang, aku tetap boleh merecoki apa yang dikerjakan oleh kelompok Flay. Miss Isolde berkata bahwa ia akan membela kami jika perbuatan kami terhadap Flay diketahui guru lain.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 8: Proyek Musim Panas**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Menyebalkan!" kataku, begitu aku dan Renee sampai di workshop.

Workshop itu kini hanya beranggotakan aku dan Renee saja. Baik aku maupun perempuan satu ini sama-sama tidak berniat menambah jumlah anggota. Berdua tidak masalah, apalagi kami mendapat izin dari Miss Isolde.

"Yah, setidaknya tugas itu tidak hanya untuk kita berdua," kata Renee, sambil mengambil tempat dudul di sofa. "Seluruh murid kelas kita mendapat tugas yang sama. Malah, seluruh murid sekolah ini mendapat tugas menyebalkan ini sekarang."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa yang lain, yang ada tepat di sebelah jendela besar di workshop. Cahaya matahari masuk menembus ke dalam ruangan dari jendela, dan menyirami tubuhku dengan sinar hangat mentari.

Saat ini sudah masuk musim panas, ini akan jadi musim panas terakhirku di sekolah ini. Aku sudah kelas riga, dan akan lulus tahun ini. Tentu saja akan lulus, aku optimis akan dapat nilai baik untuk kelulusan.

Mulai besok libur musim panas dimulai. Seperti biasa, libur musim panas adalah libur terpanjang dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Tetapi untuk tahun ini, tugas-tugasnya tidak menumpuk, bahkan kudengar para guru di setiap pelajaran tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberi tugas. Sebagai gantinya, wakil kepala sekolah memberikan sebuah tugas proyek yang cukup besar kepada setiap murid, dan dikerjakan per-workshop. Tugasnya adalah membuat sebuah uji coba, atau penemuan, atau apa pun, yang bisa disebut sebagai 'proyek besar'.

Tugas ini sudah diberitahukan sejak awal semester tahun ajaran ini. Dan aku sudah mncari-cari hal yang akan aku dan Renee kerjakan untuk tugas musim panas sejak itu, tapi tidak ada ide sama sekali. Sepertinya Renee pun tidak mendapat ide, sebab jika ia sudah mendapatkannya, pasti ia langsung memberitahuku.

Seandainya Roxis masih di workshop ini, mungkin ia akan punya segudang ide, walau ujung-ujungnya mungkin adalah penemuan ramuan baru –dan dia akan bekerja jauh lebih banyak dari kami untuk proyek itu.

Ditambah lagi, aku tidak berani memikir soal proyek besar yang merepotkan. Maksudku, ini dikerjakan per-workshop, dan di workshop ini hanya ada aku dan Renee. Hanya berdua, tidak berani melakukan hal besar yang merepotkan, takutnya kami tak sanggup.

Yang membuat lebih menyebalkan adalah ketika tahu Flay berhasil menculik seorang siswi kelas satu untuk masuk workshop-nya. Tidak, aku tidak iri. Tapi kini anggota workshop Flay sekarang sudah terbilang banyak, dan akan mudah baginya untuk melakukan proyek besar. Sial.

"Mau minta pendapat Miss Isolde?" tanya Renee. "Kita masih jadi murid kesayangannya, mungkin ia akan membantu?"

Aku mengangguk dan berharap Miss Isolde akan memberi kami jalan keluar. Aku pun bangkit dari sofa, lalu keluar dari ruangan workshop bersama Renee. Kami langsung berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Ruang Miss Isolde adalah ruang guru yang paling dekat dengan workshop-ku, letak dari workshop ke ruang guru pun tidak jauh. Walau tidak jauh, tetap saja kami melewati banyak murid lalu lalang. Seperti, yah, Vayne dan Flay yang tiba-tiba berlari melewati aku dan Renee sambil mengenakan topeng biru dan merah, yang mana kedua topeng itu hanya menutup setengah atas wajah mereka –yang membuatku yakin dan percaya itu Vayne dan Flay. Ada lagi Koropok, si tukang gosip yang hobinya mandek di kafeteria. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berusaha membuat seekor kucing turun dari pegangan di tangga. Dan lain sebagainya.

Sampai di depan ruang Miss Isolde, aku mengetuk pintu, lalu ia mempersilakan masuk.

"Ah, kalian rupanya," ujar Miss Isolde. "Tidak ada misi untuk saat ini."

"Eh, yah, tentu saja, kalau ada misi anda pasti memanggil kami," kataku.

"Kami hanya ingin tanya pendapat anda, tentang apa yang mungkin bisa kami jadikan proyek musim panas," kata Renee. "Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami?"

"Hm," Miss Isolde mengangguk-angguk. "Apa yang dikerjakan oleh Flay dan teman-temannya untuk proyek?"

"Entah, aku tidak mencari tahu," jawabku jujur.

"Kalian bisa memakai keistimewaan yang kuberikan pada kalian," ujarnya. "Kau boleh merecoki Flay saat akan mengerjakan tugas proyeknya, atau mungkin mencuri idenya."

"Tapi bukankah akan sulit bagi kami berdua untuk mengerjakan proyek yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh ... astaga, berapa jumlah anggota workshop Flay sekarang?" ucap Renee.

"Itu hanya pendapatku," kata Miss Isolde.

Aku mengangguk. Dan sejujurnya aku ingin ikut usul wali kelasku ini. Tetapi permasalahannya ya, yang tadi diucapkan Renee. Pun kami tidak tahu apa yang akan dikerjakan Flay.

.

.

Tinggal dua hari sampai libur musim panas usai. Baik aku dan Renee sama-sama belum mengerjakan proyek apa pun. Aku pun curiga bahwa workshop Flay belum kerja apa-apa, sebab aku tidak melihat mereka ... eh, seperti ke dungeon atau apa, tidak ada. Aku cemas, jangan-jangan workshop Flay bahkan sudah menyelesaikan proyek mereka tanpa aku sadari? Kemudian aku tiba-tiba melihat Nikki dan Jess sedang berlari menuju workshop mereka. Dan jika aku tidak salah dengar, mereka mengatakan hal seperti:

"Ayo cepat! Flay bisa marah jika kita terlambat!"

"Proyek macam apa, sih, yang akan kita kerjakan?"

Mendengar keduanya berbicara seperti itu, aku langsung semangat lagi. Ketika Nikki dan Jess masuk ke dalam workshop, aku menguping lewat pintu mereka.

Aku bisa mendengar bahwa Flay akan membawa para adik kelasnya ke Mana Ruin, reruntuhan yang di dalam. Katanya, ada sebuah gudukkan yang cukup besar disana, lalu Flay mencurigai di dalam gundukkan itu pasti ada hal yang menarik dan itu akan menjadi penemuan besar.

Tersenyum lebar, aku langsung meninggalkan pintu workshop Flay untuk kembali ke workshop ku sendiri. Renee sedang asyik membaca majalah ketika aku kembali, lalu aku langsung menyuruh bersiap-siap ke Mana Ruin.

"Memangnya Flay akan melakukan aoa disana?" tanya Renee, sembari menyiapkan barang-barang.

"Entah," jawabku. "Menggali, atau apa, entah. Kita akan kesana duluan dan menunggu sampai mereka datang dan mendapatkan barang yang mereka cari. Setelah itu kita akan keluar dan merampas penemuan mereka –biar kita yang meneliti."

"Astaga, kau kejam sekali," kata Renee dengan sarkastik.

"Yeah? Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita kerjakan untuk proyek, Renee?" tantangku.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita bisa mencoba-coba mencampurkan ramuan-ramuan?" katanya.

Aku mendengus. Yah, itu tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba sebenarnya. Tapi dengan kemampuan alkemiku dan Renee yang hanya tergolong 'baik', sepertinya tidak cukup untuk bermain-main mencampur beberapa ramuan.

Setelah selesai dengan segala persiapan, kami pun berangkat ke Mana Ruin. Sampai di reruntuhan dalam Mana Ruin, aku dan Renee mengambil tempat untuk sembunyi. Ternyata kami agak terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya. Aku berencana untuk sampai disini sebelum Flay, tetapi ternyata Flay sampai lebih dulu. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya saat ini bahkan Vayne baru mulai menggali gundukkan yang dimaksud Flay.

Vayne yang sedang menggali tiba-tiba berhenti, ia bilang sepertinya sudah meraih benda yang dimaksud. Adik kelasku yang berambut abu-abu itu langsung jongkok, lalu mengangkat keluar sebuah benda dari tempat ia menggali. Benda itu seperti sebuah pot tanaman yang terbuat dari bahan metal. Warnanya biru-putih. Tetapi kutahu itu pasti bukan sekedar pot biasa.

Dengan segera aku menarik lengan Renee untuk keluar dari tempat sembunyi, kemudian kami berhadapan dengan Flay dan teman-temannya.

"Menjauhlah dari ... eh, dari benda itu!" seruku.

"Orang-orang ini lagi," kata Flay setengah mendengus.

"Siapa orang-orang ini, Flay?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru dengan pedang yang panjang. Kupikir gadis ini pasti murid kelas satu yang Flay culik.

"Tony dan Renee," jawab Flay. "Orang-orang jahat."

"H-HEI! Enak saja kau bilang seperti itu!" kataku. "Pokoknya serahkan benda itu atau kami kalian harus berhadapan dengan kami!"

"'Kami'?" tanya Renee. "Aku tidak bisa, tadi siang aku baru saja mewarnai kuku-kuku jari tanganku."

"Kau kan, bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini!" kataku.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang kutek, harganya cukup mahal dan aku malas pergi ke toko hanya untuk beli itu," jawab Renee.

"Eh, bisa tidak kalian melakukan lelucon pasangan kalian di tempat lain?" tanya Nikki.

"P-Pasangan?! Jangan bercanda!" bentakku.

Dan sebelum aku membentak lebih lanjut soal itu, aku teringat akan kejadian saat musim panas tahun lalu, dimana aku bilang pada seorang pelayan bahwa aku dan Renee tidak berpacaran lalu Renee jadi menghindariku. Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadinya aku langsung ke topik awal.

"Pokoknya aku akan mendapatkan benda itu!" kataku.

Lalu kami bersiap untuk bertarung. Flay dan teman-temannya langsung mengeuarkan senjata dan Mana mereka. Dengan enggan Renee pun ikut mengeluarkan Mana miliknya. Perarungan pun dimulai. Aku hanya berdua dengan Renee, sedangkan Flay bertujuh. Ini, sih, nyaris bisa dibilang keroyokan!

Kulihat Roxis kini menggunakan kekuatan Mana. Seingatku dulu ia bilang bahwa ia tidak punya Mana. Berarti Mana of Light miliknya itu baru ia dapatkan beberapa belum lama ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Mana milikku lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Dipihak Flay ada Jess yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, serta Pamela yang imortal. Sedangkan aku dan Renee tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, jadi paling kami hanya memakai Healing Item saja dan itu kurang efektif.

Dan karena jumlah orangnya saja sangat kurang, aku dan Renee pun ... tidak sanggupp bertarung lagi. Aku masih bisa sebenarnya kalau memaksakan diri, tetapi sepertinya Renee sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jadilah aku memegang lengannya dan kami ber-telerport kembali ke workshop.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan proyeknya?" tanyanya ketika sudah di workshop, sambil memulihkan kekuatannya engan Item yang ada.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita akan campurkan ramuan-ramuan seperti yang kau mau saja!" kataku, sambil memberikan sapu tangan yang telah kubuat lembab dengan air padanya, dengan maksud agar ia bisa mengelap tangan dan kakinya yang kotor.

Renee tersenyum sambil menerima sapu tanganku, lalu mulai mengelap lukanya.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan rak penyimpanan yang ada di workshop, memikirkan ramua macam apa saja yang bisa dan akan dicampurkan. Masih tidak tahu mau menggunakan ramuan apa, aku memutuskan untuk memanaskan air dalam kuali lebih dulu.

"Tony?" panggil Renee.

"Apa?" tanyaku, melirik padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kembali kesini," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pengakuan

"Akan ada dua acara besar selama musim gugur tahun ini," ujar Miss Isolde. "Lomba maraton per-workshop, dan semua anggotanya harus ikut karena itu akan dinilai. Lalu di akhir musim akan ada Kontes Trivia, setiap workshop mengirimkan dua peserta, tetapi tidak wajib."

Hanya sampai itu saja aku mendengar pengarahan Miss Isolde. Sisanya aku hanya menatap keluar jendela kelas, dimana daun-daun yang berwarna coklat terang berguguran dari pohon.

Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Daun-daun akan rontok, angin dengan suhu rendah mulai berhembus. Musim gugur terakhir akan kulewati di Al-Revis, dan belum sekalipun aku berhasil mengalahkan Flay.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 9: Pengakuan**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Maraton dan Kontes Trivia," gumam Renee, ketika kami berjalan kembali ke workshop. "Kau mau ikut Kontes Trivia?"

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut!" kataku. "Sebab Flay pasti akan mengikuti kontes itu! Berarti itu adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa menang darinya!"

Kudengar Renee menghembuskan nafas berat, seakan sudah lelah. Mungkin iya sudah bosan karena aku selalu membicarakan tentang betapa aku ingin menang dari Flay. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering mengangkat pembicaraan itu. Habis bagaimana lagi? Selama nyaris tiga tahun di sekolah ini, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan Roxis di workshop-ku saja –itu pun pada akhirnya ia direbut Flay. Sungguh, aku kesal.

"Berarti setidaknya kau harus berusaha di lomba maraton," kata Renee kemudian.

"Hah? Kau kan, juga ikut!" ujarku.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menang, kau tahu aku payah soal ini," katanya. "Jadi, kau harus berusaha sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana pun caranya, kita_ berdua_ harus ada di paling depan, lalu menghadang setiap murid yang lain –bertarung kalau perlu- sampai Flay datang. Kita akan bertarung dengan Flay, dan setelah menang barulah kita pergi ke garis akhir," kataku, memberitahu Renee rencana yang baru saja masuk dalam kepalaku.

"Setelah _menang_? Bagaimana kalau kita kalah? Terakhir kali kita kalah melawan mereka di Mana Ruin, dan kini Flay punya anggota baru di workshopnya," kata Renee.

"P-pokoknya kita harus menang!" ujarku kesal.

Habisnya, berarti hanya tinggal dua kesempatan itu saja aku bisa menang dari Flay. Sebagai murid kelas tiga, semester ini begitu berat, karena ujian kelulusan sudah sangat dekat. Seingin-inginnya aku menang dari Flay, tentu saja aku tetap memilih untuk bisa lulus sekolah.

Sepertinya Miss Isolde pun paham soal sibuknya murid kelas tiga. Ia tidak pernah memanggil kami ke ruangannya untuk misi akhir-akhir ini. Dari semua misi yang ia berikan, aku paling tidak mengerti soal pohon Huffin, sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti. Miss Isolde menyuruh kami merusak pohon itu, tetapi tiba-tiba pohon itu sehat lagi dan Miss Isolde tidak mempersalahkannya.

"Omong-omong, Miss Isolde memanggilmu," kata Renee. "Ia ingin kau ke ruangannya, sendiri."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. Tapi aku mengangguk, lalu keluar dari workshop, berjalan ke ruangan Miss Isolde, sambil berpikir apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkinkah ia marah karena aku kalah lagi melawan Flay? Atau ia marah karena hanya Renee yang datang kepadanya untuk mengumpul tugas kami?

Waktu itu, aku sebegitu takutnya menghadapi Miss Isolde, Renee menawarkan diri untuk pergi sendiri menghadapnya. Proyek musim panas kami adalah ramuan ... yah, Renee bilang ramuan kreasi kami yang asal-asalan itu bisa menyembuhkan luka lebih cepat dari Healing Item lainya. Renee sudah mencatat resep dan cara pembuatannya, kemudian membawa kertas catatan dan ramuan itu menghadap Miss Isolde seorang diri. Mungkin pada saat itulah ia diminta wali kelas kami untuk memanggilku ke ruangannya seorang diri.

Sampai di depan ruangan, aku mengetuk pintu, tetapi tumben sekali kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuk pintu lagi dan memanggil Miss Isolde, masih tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba untuk memutar kenop pintu, tetapi ternyata pintu itu dikunci.

"Oh, Tony?" panggil seorang pria dari belakang.

"Mr Zeppel," sapaku pada pria yang memanggilku.

"Kau mencari Isolde?" tanyanya, kujawab dengan anggukan. "Tadi aku bertemu dia di lorong, ia bilang mau ke perpustakaan. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya disana."

"Terimakasih Mr Zeppel," ucapku, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah perpustakaan.

Benar juga, ternyata Miss Isolde memang sedang di perpustakaan. Ruangan itu sepi pengunjung hari ini. Pengurus perpustakaan sedang tidak di tempat, mungkin itu sebabnya perpustakaan sepi –karena jika tidak ada pengurus perpustakaan berarti mereka tidak bisa meminjam buku. Mungkin hanya ada empat atau lima murid yang sedang duduk membaca di kursi.

Aku pun menghampiri Miss Isolde yang sedang berdiri menghadap rak buku, tampaknya sedang mencari bacaan.

"Miss Isolde," panggilku, lalu ia mengalihkan matanya padaku. "Renee bilang anda memanggil saya."

"Ah, ya," kata Miss Isolde, tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ayo duduk. Tadi kau mencari ke ruanganku?"

"Ya, tapi tidak ada jawaban disana, lalu Mr Zeppel memberitahu anda ada disini," jawabku. "Ada misi baru?"

"Tidak," kata Miss Isolde, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda marah karena yang pergi mengumpulkan proyek musim panas kami hanya Renee?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah soal itu," katanya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Renee."

"Renee? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Sewaktu mengumpulkan proyek musim panas kalian waktu itu, karena ia sendirian tanpa kau, aku mengajaknya berbicara santai tentang beberapa hal, dan ia menceritakan beberapa hal yang menarik buatku," katanya.

Renee membicarakan banyak hal pada Miss Isolde? Miss Isolde yang ditakuti banyak murid ini? Ah, pantas saja Renee lama sekali waktu itu. Aku menungguinya di workshop, mungkin sekitar tiga jam kemudian ia baru kembali. Kupikir ia dimarahi Miss Isolde, tapi ia bilang tidak, ia malah berkata bahwa ia habis melewatkan waktu yang cukup menyenangkan dengan guru satu itu.

"Ia cerita tentang kau yang memanjat dinding untuk mengintip kamarnya," kata Miss Isolde terus terang.

Aku terperanjat. Jangan-jangan pembicaraan antara Renee dan Miss Isolde itu adalah tentang aku?!

"Lalu kau memeluknya di kamarnya," lanjut Miss Isolde, masih tersenyum. "Cara yang meminta maaf yang menarik."

"E-eh?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dan ia cerita soal pertarungan dengan Flay yang terakhir itu," kata Miss Isolde. "Katanya kau langsung memegang lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke owrkshop, lalu membantu merawat lukanya."

"H-Habisnya, bisa berbahaya jika lukanya dibiarkan begitu saja!" kataku cepat, begitu aku merasa wajhku mulai hangat.

"Pertanyaanku sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Renee?" tanya Miss Isolde.

Aku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sungguh, aku terkejut. Sepanjang perjalanan melewati lorong sekolah, aku telah menyiapkan diri untuk dimarahi atau diceramahi oleh guruku ini. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan semacam ini.

Perasaanku pada Renee ... perasaan apa? Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan tepatnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir soal itu. Renee adalah anak yang baik, periang juga, cukup cerdas kurasa. Pertama kali kulihat dia saat kelas satu, kupikir ia seperti boneka, ia cantik –tidak, dia manis, tepatnya. Dia sering membantuku belajar. Dan sejujurnya dia sangat feminim, pakai kutek, rias wajah, baju-baju yang ia beli pun begitu feminim. Walau begitu, kadang aku lupa menganggapknya sebagai anak perempuan tiap kali aku berhadapan dengan Flay.

Jadi intinya bagaimana?

"Renee ... eh, dia anak yang baik," kataku akhirnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," tegas Miss Isolde. "Yang kutanyakan adalah tentang perasaanmu padanya, bukan pendapatmu tentangnya."

"Perasaanku ... eh, aku tidak tahu," akuku.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Pendapatmu tentangnya? Selain 'dia anak yang baik'."

"Dia ... periang?" kataku, lalu melihat Miss Isolde seperti menuntutku mengatakan hal selanjutnya. "Cerdas, kelewat feminim, m-manis."

"Manis?" ulang Miss Isolde. Dari cara bicaranya, kupikir ia senang aku mengatakan kata itu. "Apa kau juga berpikir dia cantik?"

Dengan agak ragu, aku mengangguk pelan. Miss Isolde tersenyum puas. Kemudian bergumam seperti 'Tony, Tony, Tony...'.

"Jadi kau suka padanya?" tanya Miss Isolde tiba-tiba.

"Ap-APA?! TIDAK! Tidak, tidak, TIDAK!" jawabku, agak kelewat keras.

"Hei, ini di perpustakaan!" seru seseorang darijarak beberapa meja dari aku dan Miss Isolde.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tidak seperti itu," ulangku.

"Tapi kau selalu bersamanya," kata Miss Isolde lagi.

"Karena di workshop tidak ada orang lain."

"Kau tidak mencari anggota lain. Dan sekalipun ada Roxis waktu itu, kau tetap hanya dengan Renee."

"Aku malas mencari anggota. Dan Roxis adalah adik kelas, wajar jika aku tidak dekatnya."

"Anggota Flay adalah adik kelasnya semua, jadi alasanmu untuk Roxis tidak kuterima," kata Miss Isolde. "Apa yang terjadi jika suatu ketika kau terbangung di asrama, kemudian mendengar kabar bahwa Renee hilang?"

"Aku akan mencarinya," jawabku.

"Ia diculik oleh monster besar yang sangat kuat, berkali-kali lipat dari kekuataanmu, dan dibawa ke sebuah dungeon asing yang sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi kesana."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Seorang diri."

"Kau sanggup menolongnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia ... dia temanku?" jawabku, sungguh ragu.

Miss Isolde menatapku lekat-lekat. Ada apa ini? Apa aku telah mengatakan hal yang salah? Mengatakan hal yang tidak memuaskannya?

"Dari jawaban-jawabanmu, aku tidak yakin alasannya hanya karena ia temanmu," kata Miss Isolde lagi. "Dia berharga untukmu."

"Mungkin," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sangat menyukainya," katanya lagi.

"T-tidak! Tidak seperti itu, aku tidak ... eh, bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan dengan tegas padaku, bahwa kau tidak menyukai Renee Kearse dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa serta tidak lebih," tantang Miss Isolde.

"A-aku tidak me-menyukai ... R- ahhh!" kataku, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dengan kedua tangan.

Aku frustasi. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kata-kata itu tercekat dan tidak mau keluar? Wajahku terasa begitu hangat –telingaku juga. Kupikir wajahku pasti sudah merah sekali saat ini. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!

"Aku berani bertaruh Renee sering masuk dalam mimpimu beberapa kali," kata Miss Isolde.

_Sering_.

"Kau selalu khawatir saat melihatnya terluka."

_Sudah pasti_.

"Kau sering terpesona dalam hatimu, ketika melihatnya di pagi hari, padahal ia hanya mengenakan sergama sekolah."

_Begitulah_.

"Kau senang memikirkan dia."

_Selalu_.

"Kau menyukainya, dan kau tidak pernah menyadarinya," kata Miss Isolde. Lalu ia menepuk pelan kepalaku yang ertunduk, meratapi betapa benarnya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. "Dasar, anak laki-laki memang sering tidak peka soal perasaan sendiri."

"Kenapa anda seakan memaksaku mengakui soal ini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Aku gerah melihat kalian berdua," ujar guruku. "Mungkin tidak ada orang lain yang sadar, tetapi karena aku mengenal kalian berdua, aku menyadarinya. Kalian berdua saling menyukai, tetapi sama-sam tidak sadar. Dan aku ingin kalian menyadarinya."

"Lalu anda melakukan hal yang sama pada Renee?" tanyaku. "Lalu memintanya agar saya menemui anda?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa, ia yang menceritakan begitu saja padaku," jawabnya. "Lalu aku memintanya memberitahu kau untuk menemuiku, kubilang karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah tentang dirinya."

Lalu diam. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, Miss Isolde juga. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu aku berbicara. Tetapi sesungguhnya aku sedang bingung, mau membicarakan apa? Beberapa saat tadi aku serasa pikiranku sedang ditelanjangi, sehingga perasaanku bisa dilihat jelas oleh Miss Isolde.

"Sekarang saya harus apa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Terserah kau," katanya. "Ajak kencan, menyatakan perasaanmu, memintanya jadi kekasihmu. Itu mudah."

MUDAH DARIMANANYA?! Sungguh, Miss Isolde tidak bertanggungjawab karena telah membuatku sadar akan perasaanku. Lalu kini ia bilang semuanya mudah?

"Bilang bahwa kau ingin menemaninya belanja akhir pekan ini. Dan bertindaklah seperti biasa," kata Miss Isolde. "Bertindaklah sesuai dengan situasi."

Setelahnya Miss Isolde bangkit dari kursi, lalu kembali mencari buku di rak perpustakaan. Sedangkan aku masih terduduk diam, menopang dagu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa aku sanggup mengajaknya belanja tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan?

Huh, jangankan mengajak jalan, setelah aku tahu tentang perasaanku ini, untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang saja aku bingung harus berwajah bagaimana!

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10: Akhirnya

Usai bertemu dengan Miss Isolde di perpustakaan, aku berjalan kembali ke workshop. Aku berjalan dengan amat sangat lambat. Tentu saja, setelah wali kelasku 'memaksa' aku untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri, aku langsung bingung harus memasang tampang apa pada Renee –yang ada di workshop-. Jika bisa, aku tidak mau kembali ke workshop, aku ingin mencari air terjun dan bersemedi di sana. Tetapi tidak bisa, yang kutahu adalah aku harus ke workshop. Untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu.

Walau berjalan lambat, akhirnya aku tiba juga di depan workshop-ku. Sambil berharap Renee tidak ada di dalam, aku membuka pintu perlahan. Sayang, ada Renee di situ. Ia sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca majalah. Ia duduk sambil memunggungi aku yang ada di pintu. Mungkin saking seriusnya ia membaca majalah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah kembali.

Tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku. Detik berikutnya yang kutahu adalah aku berjalan cepat dengan hati-hati –agar ia tidak sadar aku di sana- ke arahnya, lalu membungkukkan tubuhku agar bisa memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tony?" tanyanya pelan, sambil berusaha menoleh ke belakang, kepadaku.

Ia terkejut, itu pasti. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menghadap wajahku, ia tidak boleh melihat wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat ini.

"Akhir pekan ini ..." kataku pelan, setengah berbisik. "Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan?"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, penambahan plot di sana-sini, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee, Tony's POV**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 10: Akhirnya**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyisir rambutku berkali-kali sambil melihat ke cermin. Astaga, aku gugup bukan main! Dan bingung juga, kenapa aku bisa seperti sekarang? Maksudku, aku sudah pernah beberapa kali pergi menemani Renee belanja, tetapi kenapa hari ini aku bisa begitu repot? Tidak, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, yang kumaksud repot di sini adalah perasaan hatiku.

Kamarku memang agak berantakan, tapi pagi ini lebih berantakan lagi karena aku mengeluarkan baju-bajuku dari dalam lemari. Mencoba baju yang ini, yang itu. Menyisir rambut entah sudah berapa puluh kali. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!

Lewat pantulan cermin, kulihat jarum pendek di jam dinding sudah mau menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Gawat. Aku harus segera pergi ke cafeteria, kami janjian jam sembilan pagi bertemu di sana. Aku harus sampai di sana lebih dulu. Entah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi begitulah yang diajarkan orangtuaku: kalau janjian dengan gadis, maka yang pria harus sampai duluan, tidak boleh membuat gadis itu menunggu.

Aku sudah pasrah dengan rambutku yang sulit diatur –dari dulu juga tidak bisa diatur, sih, sebenarnya-. Akhirnya aku meninggalkan kamarku, mengunci pintunya, dan berjalan cepat ke cafeteria.

Di sana ternyata Renee sudah ada duluan. Ia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah muda yang tidak asing buatku. Aku ingat itu adalah baju yang kubelikan untuknya saat ia ulangtahun di tahun ini.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu," kataku, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tak usah minta maaf, kau kan, tidak telat. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," jawabku, berbohong. Tentu saja, sepanjang pagi aku terlalu repot dengan pakaianku, mana sempat sarapan? "Kau sudah?"

Renee mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ya sudah, pada akhirnya kami langsung berangkat ke pusat pertokoan yang sering Renee kunjungi. Walau akhir pekan, tempat itu tidak begitu ramai. Ini wajar, karena sebenarnya tempat itu hanya boleh didatangi para murid saat libur semester saja, kecuali keadaan mendesak dan sudah diberi izin oleh wali kelasnya. Dan dalam kasus ini, Miss Isolde-lah yang memberi izin pada kami.

Gadis berambut kuning agak pendek itu mulai menyeretku masuk ke dalam toko-toko baju. Seperti biasa, _fashion show_ pun dimulai oleh Renee, dan aku menjadi penontonnya. Sebenarnya setiap kali gadis itu memperlihatkan baju yang ia coba, aku selalu mendengus dalam hatinya, '_Kau itu ingin buat aku mati karena tidak dapat menahan diri, ya?_'. Dan sepertinya Renee sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa wajahku agak bersemu merah tiap kali dia keluar dari ruang ganti.

Dua jam berlalu, sekarang sudah jam 11 siang. Entah sudah berapa puluh baju yang Renee coba, tetapi gadis itu menghampiriku dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak membeli baju apa pun.

"Kau tidak beli?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Beberapa hari lalu ibuku mengirimi surat, ia bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh beli baju-baju lagi, sudah kelewat banyak."

Aku mengangguk, setuju dengan ibunya Renee. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak baju yang ia punya, sih. Tapi karena aku selalu menemani dia belanja, aku tahu berapa banyak yang ia beli. Dan selama tiga tahun ini bersamanya ... total baju yang ia beli itu sangat banyak.

"Sudah siang, mau makan?" tanya Renee, sembari kami berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Kau sudah mau makan?" tanyaku balik. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi, ingat?

Renee mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku. Aku memintanya untuk pilih restoran mana untuk tempat makan siang. Dia pun mengajakku makan rumah makan Prancis, yang pelayannya adalah butler dan maid, dan musim panas tahun lalu salahpaham antara kami berdua terjadi di sana.

"Omurice dan kopi hitam," kataku tanpa melihat buku menu pada maid yang melayani meja kami.

Setelah aku, Renee memesan makanan dan minuman dalam bahasa Prancis. Mungkin ia akan memesan kue coklat dan teh mawar seperti waktu itu.

"Jadi," kata Renee, memulai pembicaraan denganu sambil menunggu pesanan kami dibuat. "Tumben sekali, kau tidak pernah mengajakku belanja sebelumnya. Biasanya selalu aku yang menyeretmu untuk menemaniku."

"I-itu, kau sudah sering mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita. Kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi kau malah bilang pada guru bahwa aku kerja juga. Aku jadi berhutang budi, jadi aku mengajakmu jalan," jawabku.

"Oh, hanya itu?" tanya Renee, aku mengangguk, lalu melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti kecewa.

Pesanan kami tiba. Benar juga dugaanku, Renee memesan kue coklat dan teh mawar yang pernah ia pesan. Kami mulai makan, tanpa bicara dan mengobrol apa-apa lagi. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa kali ini aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang kulakukan tahun lalu.

Usai makan, aku memanggil seorang pelayan untuk meminta bon. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku yang membayar semuanya –sesuai yang diajarkan orangtuaku. Sebenarnya Renee selalu menolak jika aku yang bayar, bahkan sering ingin mengganti uangku. Ia bilang bahwa ia tidak suka kalau selalu aku yang membayar makanan, ia takut kalau ia jadi terbiasa dibayari. _Oh well_, ini poin tambah untuknya di mataku.

"Kami menyediakan servis khusus pasangan yang kencan di kafe ini, yakni dua tiket bioskop! Silakan," kata pelayan itu sambil menyodorkan dua tiket bioskop padaku.

"Oh, kami bukan –" kata Renee, terpotong olehku.

"Terimakasih," kataku, mengambil dua lembar tiket itu.

"Terimakasih sudah makan di sini, silakan datang lagi," kata pelayan itu sambil meninggalkan meja kami.

Aku mengantungi tiket bioskop itu dalam sakuku, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Renee.

"Kenapa kau terima tiketnya?" tanya Renee.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula ini kan, gratis," ujarku cuek, meniru kata-katanya yang tahun lalu.

"Kita kan, bukan pasangan," katanya mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu ... " kataku pelan, dan nekad. "Apa kau mau jadi pasanganku?"

"E-eh?" tanyanya, mengerjap-erjapkan kedua bola matanya.

"Renee," kataku sambil meraih tangannya yang sedang memegang sangkir teh di atas meja. Aku berani bertaruh wajahku pasti sudah merah padam. "Renee, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada kami berdua, masih ada sejumlah pengunjung yang lain. Aku yakin mereka masing-masing sedang mengobrol, tetapi aku tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka. Karena yang menjadi prioritas telingaku adalah suara Renee.

"Tadi itu serius?" tanya Renee, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sih ... tapi kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu itu ... bukan karena kau ingin pakai tiket gratis itu tanpa rasa bersalah, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Demi Uroboros!" kataku yang tidak panjang sabar. "Renee Kearse! Aku menyukaimu! Astaga, aku sangat menyukaimu! Kau harus tahu, kau hampir membuatku gila setiap harinya karena memikirkan tentangmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menahan rona merah di wajahku tiap kali melihatmu dengan baju-baju itu! Sungguh demi Uroborus, bahkan kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Aku terengah-engah. Renee terdiam. Kulihat gadis itu mulai bersemu merah wajahnya, kemudian berusaha menutupinya dengan menunduk. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku telah lebih dulu melihat rona merah di pipinya, dan itu terlihat ... yah, manis.

"Jangan menyumpah seperti itu di depanku, Tony," katanya pelan masih terus menunduk, tetapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

Dan ya, aku berharap tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Renee yang mendengar sumpahanku itu. Tetapi sekilas kulihat sekelilingku tidak ada yang memandangi kami, kusimpulkan memang tidak ada yang mendengar perkataanku.

"Tapi ... "kata Renee pelan, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatap lurus ke mataku. "Demi Uroborus, Tony, aku telah menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama mengenalmu ..."

"E-eh?" kini giliran aku yang bertanya. Dan ya, dia pun ikut menyumpah juga.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," katanya lagi.

Dia tersenyum. Oh astaga, aku masih menggenggam tangannya dan kini makin erat, dan kulihat senyumnya, dan ... dia menangis?

"Kau, menangis?" tanyaku bingung.

"A-aku menangis karena begitu senangnya!" katanya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangan yang satu.

Lalu aku beranjak dari kursiku, masih memegang tangannya. Aku mendekati dia, membantu menghapus air matanya, lalu mengecup pelan keningnya.

.

.

Hari-hari telah berlalu sejak aku berpacaran dengan Renee. Sesuai janjiku, nyatanya memang tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami berdua. Kami tetap menjadi Tony dan Renee yang biasa. Mengobrol hal yang biasa kami obrolkan, pergi ke dungeon atau kelas sama-sama, dia tetap tidak mau ikut berkelahi dengan Flay, dan sebagainya. Semuanya sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah status kami. Kami yang dulu adalah sahabat, kini kami berpacaran. Itu saja. Ah, sepertinya tidak hanya itu. Karena sebenarnya aku sudah mulai sering menggenggam tangannya jika sedang berjalan, dan ia mengecup pipiku saat kami akan kembali ke asrama. Selebihnya, semua masih sama.

Tibalah hari di mana lomba maraton per-workshop diadakan. Walau hanya berdua, aku sangat berharap untuk menan –setidaknya bisa mengalahkan Flay.

"Kau tidak perlu berharap banyak padaku," kata Renee untuk kesekian kalinya, setiap kali aku bicara soal maraton.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan ada di garis terdepan untuk menghadang Flay!" kataku.

"Kita? Maksudnya kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Kita berdua, Renee," kataku. "Kita akan ke bukit lewat jalan pintas. Max pernah memberitahu aku soal jalan pintas itu."

"Kakakku?" tanya Renee, mendengar aku menyebut nama kakaknya, Max.

Akhirnya Renee menurut juga. Ia begitu percaya pada kakaknya, makanya ketika aku menyebut nama kakaknya, ia pun setuju untuk ikut. Yah, aku juga tidak berbohong soal Max, karena nyatanya laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu memang memberitahuku tentang berbagai hal dan salah satunya adalah jalan pintas menuju bukit.

Para murid semuanya dikumpulkan di bawah bukit. Setelah ceramah panjang oleh kepala sekolah –yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti jika tidak diingatkan oleh Mr Zeppel-, akhirnya lomba maraton pun dimulai. Aku sengaja mengajak Renee untuk tidak berlari cepat, agar kami bisa ada di barisan paling belakang, biar kami bisa berbelok ke jalan pintas.

Ternyata jalan pintas yang diberitahu Max memang benar ada. Ia memberitahuku soal ini dua tahun lalu, tetapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan yang harus dilewati, kemudian aku dan Renee sampai di jalan utama menuju puncak lagi. Kulihat di atas puncak belum ada siapa-siapa, berarti memang sekarang kami berada di garis paling depan. Aku menyuruh Renee untuk duduk di batu agar istirahat sebentar, karena aku tahu pasti Flay dan teman-temannya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dan benar dugaanku. Tidak sampai 10 menit, Flay datang, aku langsung menghadangnya. Renee yang tadi duduk di kursi langsung berdiri, menyiapkan pedang dan memanggil mana-nya. Sama seperti dia, aku pun menyiapkan senjata dan lansung memanggil mana-ku.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan cukup cepat, dan ... kami kalah. Ini menyebalkan. Aku tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak berlatih, tetapi ini memalukan!

Flay menertawaiku kemudian menarik Vayne untuk melanjutkan maraton. Ingin sekali aku berlari mengejar laki-laki berambut merah itu, tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Renee yang masih lelah. Untungnya peserta lainnya masih jauh di belakang kami, dan Renee memaksakan diri untuk tetap berjalan sampai puncak bukit.

Sampai di bukit, Mr Zeppel meminta kami untuk mengeluarkan buku murid kami. Ia memberi nilai A, walaupun kami ada di posisi kedua. Setelah itu, aku langsung membawa Renee kembai ke worshop dengan teleport. Gadis itu langsung tiduran di sofa sambil merentangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Aaaargghh! Pokoknya saat festival nanti aku harus menang!" kataku, kesal.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11: Festival Terakhir

"Kau ingin ikut festival hanya biar bisa bertarung dengan Flay, kan?" tanya Renee.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku. Heran, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Untuk apa lagi Renee tanya?

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, ya, aku tidak akan ikut dan membantumu bertarung," katanya.

"Huh, biasanya kalau aku bertarung dengan Flay di luar _dungeon_ juga kau tidak pernah bantu, hanya menonton!" kataku.

Renee terdiam, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Yang kutahu adalah, aku harus menang melawan Flay hari ini. Tidak masalah kalau aku tidak jadi juara di festival ini, yang pasti aku harus lebih dari Flay!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, penambahan plot di sana-sini, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee, Tony's POV**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 11: Festival Terakhir**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Peserta festival tahun ini tidak sebanyak festival turnamen tahun lalu. Kurasa wajar, karena tahun lalu itu setiap workshop diwajibkan mengirim minimal dua orang anggotanya untuk ikut festival. Sedangkan, tahun ini idak diwajibkan, tapi jika ingin ikut harus mengirim minimal dua orang anggota setiap workshop. Kalau tidak wajib, kupikir wajar jika sepi.

Rata-rata peserta berasal dari kelas satu dan dua –paling banyak dari kelas satu yang masih antusias dengan acara sekolah. Anak kelas tiga banyak yang sudah malas untuk ikut kegiatan seperti ini –apalagi karena ini tidak wajib. Sebenarnya aku pun juga malas, kuyakin Renee juga seperti itu. Tetapi kupaksakan diri untuk tetap ikut, karena aku harus bertemu dengan Flay.

Seluruh peserta berkumpul di aula, penonton juga ada di aula sih, tapi pesertanya berada di tengah. Aku dan Renee ada di barisan yang agak paling belakang, kulihat Flay dan Vayne –aku penasaran kenapa Flay hobi sekali menyeret Vayne dalam acara-acara seerti ini padahal anggota workshopnya kan tidak hanya Vayne– ada di di barisan tengah dan kupikir mereka pasti tidak sadar aku menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

MC memperkenalkan seorang kakek tua yang perlu tongkat untuk berjalan, katanya kakek itu adalah juri tunggal di perlombaan ini. Wah, tidak biasanya mereka memanggil orang luar sekolah untuk menjadi juri. Aku tidak begitu mendengar jelas namanya, tetapi begitu namanya disebutkan MC, orang-orang di sekitarku langsung mendecak kagum seakan menjadi fans atau sebagainya.

"Dia terkenal, ya?" tanyaku pada Renee yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis itu. "Ia pernah membuat sekitar dua atau tiga teori soal alkemi."

Aku mengangguk dan bergumam'oh' pelan. Jadi itulah sebabnya MC memanggil kakek itu dengan sebutan 'profesor'.

Kemudian MC berkata bahwa rangkaian lomba ada tiga babak. Pemenangnya adalah orang yang mendapat jumlah nilai tertinggi dari tiga babak tersebut. Huh, terlalu lama.

"Babak pertamanya adalah ... memancing ikan besar!" kata sang MC.

Aku terkejut. Jelas saja, kenapa harus memancing?! Tetapi tidak hanya aku yang bingung, peserta lain pun juga terkejut mendengar itu. Lalu sang profesor memberitahu kaitan memancing dengan alkemi. Para peserta pun menyerah dan pergi dari aula untuk mencari tempat memancing yang enak.

Dengan segera aku mengajak Renee pergi ke bukit. Ia bingung, tetapi kujelaskan padanya bahwa Flay dan Vayne pasti akan pergike bukit untuk memancing. Tempat-tempat memancing yang lain pasti sudah langsung penuh, dan satu-satunya tempat yang sepi ya di bukit. Sekalian, biar aku bisa menunjukkan batang hidungku di hadapan Flay.

Benar juga, ketika kami di bukit, menuju tempat memancing, kulihat Flay dan Vayne sudah lebih dulu di sana. Tetapi mungkin mereka baru sampai juga, karena Vayne bahkan baru mulai menyiapkan kailnya.

"Ah! Orang-orang jahat!" kata Flay, tidak senang. Oh ayolah, aku juga tidak senang padanya!

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" kataku. "Nah, ayo kita bertanding, lihat siapa yang akan memancing ikan yang lebih besar!"

"Tentu saja kami yang akan menang!" kata Flay, sangat meremehkanku.

"Huh! Asal kau tahu, di tempat asalku, aku dikenal dengan sebutan Tony si Pemancing Terhebat!" seruku.

Kemudian aku menarik Renee ke sudut yang lain dari sungai untuk memancing. Dia bilang dia tidak akan mau ikut campur dalam hal ini. Tidak mau memegang umpan, kail, tempat ikan, apalagi memancing. Itu akan membuatnya kotor, begitu katanya. Ya, sudahlah, lagian ini juga aku bukan baru pertama kali kenal Renee, aku sudah kenal dia sejak lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Kailku bergerak, aku langsung menariknya, ternyata hanya sampah yang hanyut. Kedua kalinya kailku bergerak, itu hanya rumput laut. Ketiga kali, itu adalah Blowfish. Keempat kali, aku mendapat Joker Fish. Sial, apa di sini benar-benar tidak ada ikan yang lebih besar?

Aku melirik ke arah Vayne dan Flay. Kupikir, kasihan sekali Vayne yang disuruh-suruh Flay terus. Maksudku, Flay tidak memancing sama sekali, tetapi ia terus berseru agar Vayne mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar. Huh, dasar Flay bodoh, justru ikan-ikan akan kabur karena mendengar suaramu yang besar itu. Pada akhirnya Vayne menangkap Joker Fish, dan Flay mengajak adik kelasnya itu untuk kembali ke sekolah, karena waktunya sudah mau habis.

Joker Fish, seriusan? Masih sangat banyak ikan yang lebih besar dari Joker Fish dan Flay puas hanya dengan ikan satu itu?

"Mungkin kita juga harus segera kembali," kata Renee. "Waktunya memang sudah mau habis. Nanti kalau kau dapat ikan yang besar tapi jamnya sudah lewat, kan jadi percuma."

"Baiklah, kalau yang kali ini aku mendapat minimal sebesar Joker Fish, kita akan kembali ke sekolah," dengusku, karena perkataan Renee memang benar.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku hanya bisa mendapat Joker Fish. Kupikir biarlah, toh, ini kan, ikan yang sama dengan milik Flay. Aku tinggal berharap Joker Fish yang kutangkap itu lebih besar daripada yang ditangkap Vayne.

Kami berdua segera kembali ke sekolah, langsung ke aula. Aula sudah tidak seramai tadi, mungkin karena penontonnya sudah berkurang. Tepat ketika aku masuk ke aula, MC dan profesor sedang menilai ikan milik Vayne.

"Tidak cukup besar," kata profesor.

"HAHAHAHA!" tawaku. "Punyaku pasti lebih besar dari milik kalian!"

Baru saja aku melangkah sekali ke arah profesor, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan MC menyatakan babak pertama telah selesai.

"Ap-apa?! Bagaimana dengan ikanku?!" tanyaku.

"Maaf, yang bisa ikut ke babak kedua adalah mereka yang ikannya telah dinilai oleh profesor!" kata MC.

"Tidak apa, setidaknya dia tiba di sini sebelum bel berbunyi. Sini, biar kulhat ikanmu," kata profesor. Wah, ternyata dia kakek yang baik.

Sama seperti milik Vayne, ikanku juga dibilang kurang besar. Wajar sih, karena tipe ikannya sama. Tetapi aku beruntung memang saat ini, karena profesor mengijinkanku dan Renee ikut babak kedua.

"Babak kedua! Sekarang kami meminta kalian membuat suatu benda yang sangat besar!" kata MC.

Hah? Benda yang sangat besar? Dari babak pertama sudah ikan besar, sekarang benda besar, apa babak ketiga nanti berhubungan dengan yang besar lagi?

"Benda besar?" gumam Renee, tidak cukup kecil sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya. "Benda terbesar apa yang bisa kau buat?"

"Hanya seperti senjata atau baju petarung," jawabku.

"Mau coba cari di perpustakaan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

Lalu kami berdua menuju perpustakaan. Di sana, ia segera mengambil beberapa buku resep lalu mulai mmeriksa satu persatu. Aku pun sama, memerksa isi buku-buku itu. Diam-diam kulirik gadis yang belum lama ini resmi menjadi kekasihku itu. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi tadi pagi kan, dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak mau ikut campur soal festival ini, namun sekarang malah dia yang begitu serius mencari resep. Huh, dasar tsundere.

"Ah, ini ada benda yang langka," ujar Renee, lalu ia memperlihatkan halaman yang ia bilang ada resep benda langka.

"Renee, kita harus membuat benda yang besar, bukan yang langka," kataku ketika melihat benda di gambar.

"Ini adalah benda langka yang besar," kata Renee. "Lihat, di sini tertulis bahwa awalnya benda ini sangat kecil, lalu ia bisa membesar dengan sendirinya sehingga dapat memenuhi ruangan!"

"Oke, kau bisa membuatnya?" tanyaku, tertarik.

"Entah, aku baru pertama kali melihat resep ini," jawabnya jujur. "Bahan-bahan yang digunakan semuanya tidak asing, mudah didapat dan dibuat. Tapi cara membuat benda ini ... aku tidak pernah melakukan cara-cara begini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pinjam buku itu dan kembali ke workshop," ujarku.

Renee mengangguk. Ia segera baris di depan meja pustakawan untuk meminjam buku, sementara aku mengembalikan buku-buku yang dia ambil ke rak. Setelahnya kami setengah berlari ke 'markas'.

Sampai di workshop, Renee memintaku segera membersihkan alat-alat, sedangkan dia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Kami bekerja secepatnya, dan Renee yang paling cekatan. Alias aku hanya membantu yang kecil-kecil saja. Nah, kan, sekarang siapa yang jadi semangat pada lomba ini?

"Oke, sekarang tinggal tunggu didihan air dalam kuali menjadi merah muda," kata Renee, sambil membaca resep untuk memastikan.

"Berapa lama?" tanyaku cemas, karena sekarang tinggal tiga puluh menit sampai bel bunyi.

"Katanya sih, tidak lama, tapi tidak dituliskan seberapa lama," jawab Renee jujur.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mulai membesarkan apinya, berharap dengan begitu air akan lebih cepat mendidih dan berubah warna.

Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh menit waktu telah berlalu dan didihan air belum menjadi merah muda. Sial, bukankah harusnya hanya perlu tunggu sebentar? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Renee.

"Dengar apa?" tanyaku, tidak melihat padanya, dan masih begitu serius melihat ke dalam kuali.

"Belnya, Tony! Belnya sudah berbunyi!" kata Renee.

"Ap-apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan ... dengan benda aneh ini?!" tanyaku.

"Jadi percuma begitu saja," jawab Renee pelan, tapi kutahu dia pasti kesal.

Kalau kami tidak memberikan benda itu pada profesor, berarti kami gugur di babak kedua, kan? Kalau tidak ikut ke babak selanjutnya, berarti otomatis aku akan kalah dari Flay, kan? Aaaargh sial!

Eh, tunggu.

"Aku punya ide," kataku, dan Renee hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12: Menjelang Ujian

"Aku punya ide," kataku, dan Renee hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ide apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari workshop, Renee mengikutiku setelah mematikan api di bawah kuali. Kami menuju aula. Masih agak ramai di sana, padahal para peserta sudah tidak di aula –mungkin mereka sudah keluar untuk mengerjakan babak ketiga. Tetapi aku tidak melihat adanya profesor. Lalu aku menghampiri seorang murid yang tidak kukenal, aku tanya padanya tentang keberadaan profesor. Murid itu bilang bahwa orang yang kucari sedang ke toilet. Jadilah aku pergi menuju toilet yang paling dekat dengan aula.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, penambahan plot di sana-sini, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee, Tony's POV**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 12: Menjelang Ujian  
(Chapter ini agak menjurus ke rated M)**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Aargh!" pekikku, ketika Renee sedang mengobati luka di tanganku.

Aku kesal bukan main. Di toilet tadi, aku menghadang profesor yang akan keluar dari sana. Aku berniat untuk mengerjainya sedikit. Kupikir kalau dia pingsan atau apa maka dia tidak akan bisa menilai di babak tiga –sehingga tidak ada yang menang di babak ini termasuk Flay dan Vayne. Tetapi malah aku kalah telak dari si tua bangka.

Oke, aku tahu profesor adalah orang hebat. Tapi dia sudah tua! Masa iya, dia tetap kuat di umurnya yang mungkin dua kali umur ayahku? Kalau dia yang sudah tua begini saja bisa sekuat itu, bagaimana saat dia masih muda?

"Akh!" pekikku lagi, kali ini Renee mengobati luka di wajahku.

Pacarku ini benar-benar tidak mau membantuku saat kubilang ingin mengerjai profesor. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, seandainya Renee ikut membantuku, itu tidak akan banyak membantu. Kalau aku saja kalah telak, apalagi Renee?

"Sudahlah," ujarnya. "Masih ada beberapa minggu sampai kelulusan. Cobalah untuk menang dari Flay dalam waktu yang tersisa ini."

"Kalau hanya bicara saja ya, mudah. Kau kan, tidak mau membantu!" dengusku.

"Aku selalu membantumu kok, kecuali saat aku tidak bersamamu dan saat kau ingin mengerjai profesor," katanya.

"Hah? Selain dalam dungeon, kau kan, tidak pernah mau berkelahi, bagaimana kau membantuku melawan Flay saat di sekolah?" tanyaku bingung.

Sungguh, aku bingung. Kalau di dungeon, Renee memang mau tak mau membantuku. Tetapi di area sekolah, ia bahkan bersikap acuh. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, setiap aku pergi ke dungeon seorang diri, lukaku akan selalu lebih banyak dan sakit dibanding jika bersamanya.

Renee mengatupkan bibirnya, ia seakan ragu untuk menjawab. Tetapi ia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara perlahan.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa setiap kali kau berkelahi tanpa aku di dekatmu, kau pasti akan mendapat banyak sekali luka dan memar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kau hanya mendapat sedikit luka saat bersamaku, itu karena sebelum kau mulai bertarung, aku mengucapkan mantra perlindungan untukmu. Jadi wajar saja kau mendapat jauh lebih banyak luka saat tidak bersamaku."

Aku tercengang. Sungguhkah ia melakukan itu padaku? Berarti ... sejak tahun pertama kami, dia sudah melakukan itu padaku setiap kali akan berkelahi dengan Flay?

"Kau serius?" tanyaku, memastikan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Ketika kau mulai sering bertengkar dengan Flay, aku khawatir kau akan luka-luka. Aku minta tolong pada Miss Isolde untuk mengajariku membuat ramuan penyembuh sebanyaknya. Tetapi ia malah mengajariku mantra itu."

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu ...?"

"Yep," jawabnya lagi. "Nah, sudah selesai."

.

.

"Aaargh!" erangku dalam kamar.

Sudah sekitar dua jam aku duduk di kursi meja belajar di kamarku, mencoba menghadapi contoh latihan soal yang para guru berikan untuk murid-murid, karena minggu depan aku dan anak-anak kelas tiga lainnya akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Mungkin ada dua puluh lembar soal di meja belajarku saat ini, dan selama dua jam ini aku baru berhasil mengerjakan tiga lembar atau empat puluh lima soal. Dan seminggu ini tidak ada kelas, anak kelas tiga diberi minggu tenang menjelang ujian.

Renee pernah bilang kalau aku masih punya waktu untuk bisa mengalahkan Flay sebelum kelulusan. Masalahnya, kalau sejak beberapa minggu sebelum kelulusan ini saja otakku dipenuhi oleh soal-soal ujian, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Flay? Yah, berharap saja nilai ujian Flay ada di bawahku, setidaknya aku akan bisa menang dalam urusan pelajaran.

Menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, otakku sudah mumet di soal nomor 49. Kupikir aku akan istirahat sebentar sebelum belajar lagi, tapi tanggung, aku ingin memaksakan otakku sampai nomor 50. Baru saja akan menjawab soall nomor 49, pintu kamarku di ketuk. Ah, siapa, sih?!

"Siapa?!" tanyaku, berteriak, agak membentak. Aku agak enggan berpisah dengan kursiku.

"Aku," jawab si pengetuk pintu.

Suara perempuan, itu suara Renee. Wah, tumben sekali. Biasanya kalau sudah menjelang minggu ulangan, dia akan mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk belajar.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci!" seruku, sambil menorehkan jawaban soal nomor 49 di kertas.

Renee masuk ke kamarku. Kupikir dia pasti terkejut karena melihatku belajar. Bukan, aku bukannya malas untuk belajar, tapi kuyakin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihatku mengerjakan latihan soal.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanyaku, lalu membaca soal nomor 50.

"Hari ini sudah, aku bosan, jadi aku main ke kamarmu," jawabnya. "Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan kertas-kertas itu."

Gadis itu menunjuk kertas-kertas soal yang sedang kukerjakan. Lembar-lembar kertas ini sudah dibagikan sejak bulan lalu sebenarnya, tapi aku baru mengerjakannya hari ini, karena kemarin-kemarin aku ingin membaca buku pelajarannya dulu. Sedangkan Renee? Perempuan ini terlalu rajin, dan aku tidak heran.

"Bisa bantu aku untuk soal yang ini?" pintaku, menunjukkan soal nomor 50.

Ia tersenyum, membaca soal itu, lalu menyebutkan jawabannya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menuliskan jawabannya. Sesudah itu aku merapikan kertas-kertas soal dan pensilku.

"Jadi, kau mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku, setelah merapikan meja belajar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin belanja, tapi ini kan bukan libur panjang. Dan anak kelas tiga dilarang keluar area sekolah dua minggu ini," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dua minggu. Seminggu awal adalah minggu tenang. Seminggu yang kedua adalah minggu ujian –ujian berlangsung selama seminggu penuh. Dan aku tahu kenapa Renee ingin belanja, dia pasti sedang sangat lelah belajar saat ini.

"Jadi kupikir, aku ingin mengobrol saja denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Mengobrol apa?" tanyaku bingung. Jelas saja, kami bertemu tiap hari, membicarakan hal dari A sampai Z, sampai sering habis topik pembicaraan. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kami bicarakan?

"Apa saja," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Seperti tentang hubungan kita misalnya."

Oh tidak. Ini dia. Banyak anak kelas tiga di sekolah kami yang sudah berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya, atau anak kelas sebelah, atau adik kelas. Aku sendiri sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Renee. Dan di lorong-lorong kelas, minimal seminggu sekali aku dan Renee pasti tanpa sengaja menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang berciuman. Setiap kali tanpa sengaja melewati mereka, aku selalu pura-pura tidak melihat atau melihat ke arah lain lalu berjalan lebih cepat. Tetapi Renee tidak seperti itu, dia melihat adegan itu lalu merlirik padaku. Aku tahu itu, aku melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

Kami tidak pernah berciuman. Hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan dan Renee mengecup pipiku setiap kami berpisah. Tetapi bibir ketemu bibir itu tidak pernah. Hubungan kami terlihat kurang lebih sama seperti saat kami berteman biasa, seakan hanya status saja yang berubah.

Dan minggu lalu Renee bertanya padaku, apakah kami benar-benar berpacaran atau tidak. Maksudku, apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu? Kan, kami memang dari awal sudah selalu sama-sama, dan ketika kami berpacaran ya kami tetap sama-sama. Kenapa dia jadi ragu begitu?

"Ada apa dengan hubungan kita?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tidak ada perkembangan," jawabnya.

"Perkembangan seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yah, pokoknya perkembangan, kemajuan, begitulah," ujar Renee.

"Kemajuan seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Seperti ... adanya perbedaan antara kita masih berteman dan kita yang berpacaran."

"Ada bedanya kok. Aku menggenggam tanganmu saat berjalan, kau mengecup pipiku saat kita akan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kita pernah kencan –walau menurutku itu biasa saja, seperti biasa aku menemanimu belanja lalu makan siang."

"Aku ingin yang lain," kata Renee.

Tentu aku tahu dan mengerti apa yang dia inginkan, tetapi aku tidak yakin bisa memberikan itu sekarang. Dan lagi, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana jika aku menciumnya saat ini kemudian aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar dan akhirnya tidak lulus? Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu sampai kelulusan, kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata kami sudah tidak bersama lagi ketika kami lulus? Lalu –

Aku menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku secara tiba-tiba. Karena aku merasakan adanya sepasang bibir menempel di bibirku. Aku tidak sadar, selagi aku berpikir, ternyata Renee bangkit dari ranjangku, membungkuk di hadapanku yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajar, lalu menempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibirku.

Kedua tangannya memegang pundakku, kedua matanya terpejam. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalas ciumannya, lalu kurasakan senyumnya mengembang saat sadar aku membalasnya. Aku memegang pinggangnya, dan kududukan tubuhnya di pahaku, setelah itu memeluk tubuhnya.

Bibirnya terasa seperti buah stroberi, dan itu lembut. Gawat, aku bisa ketagihan akan bibirnya. Aku berusaha mengontrol diriku. Otakku sudah menyuruhku untuk melepas ciuman itu, tetapi tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan suara otakku. Yang terjadi adalah aku mulai mengeluarkan lidahku dan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Renee. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, dan lidah kami bertarung dengan sengit.

Sial, aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum terlalu jauh!

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter Terakhir

Otakku berkata bahwa aku harus menghentikan apa yang aku dan Renee saat ini, tetapi tubuhku serasa tuli akan perintah otak ini. Tambah lagi mulut Renee begitu manis. Sial! Aku harus menghentikan ini! Dan syukurlah, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Eisler! Ada surat untukmu!"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, penambahan plot di sana-sini, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee, Tony's POV**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter Terakhir **

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Renee segera beranjak dariku, dan aku berjalan menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu dan mendapati pengurus asrama putra ada di depan pintu, ia lalu menyerahkan sepucuk amplop putih padaku. Kuambil amplop itu lalu kututup pintu lagi.

"Dari ibuku," kataku, sebelum Renee sempat bertanya.

Sebenarnya sekitar dua-tiga hari yang lalu aku menulis surat pada ibuku. Oke, sebenarnya tiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali aku pasti mengirim surat pada ibuku, dan ia akan balas sesempatnya. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan khusus di surat yang kutulis, hanya hal-hal normal seperti apa yang kualami di sekolah, pelajaranku, dan yang paling penting adalah soal kabarku. Tapi tiga hari yang lalu aku menulis soal aku dan Renee yang sudah resmi berpacaran.

Nama Renee bukannya tidak pernah kutorehkan dalam surat yang kutulis, sebenarnya. hanya saja selama ini aku menulis seakan gadis itu memang hanya orang yang ke mana-mana selalu bersamaku, dan satu-satunya teman yang kupunya. Setiap ibuku menanggapi paragraf di mana aku cerita tentangnya, ibuku selalu bilang bahwa ia tidak akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba aku bilang kalau aku suka pada Renee. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibuku bisa sampai bilang seperti itu.

Aku membuka amplop putih itu, dan hanya ada satu lembar kertas surat di dalamnya, seperti biasa. Kalimat pertama dari isi surat itu adalah: '_Akhirnya! Ibu sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat antara kau dan gadis itu!_'.

Wajahku memanas seketika, dan sejujurnya aku jadi ragu untuk melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Renee, menghampiriku, berusaha mengambil surat dari tanganku.

"Aku belum selesai baca," ujarku, berusaha agar gadis itu jangan mengambil surat ini dari tanganku.

Mata Renee seakan menyuruhku cepat membaca surat itu karena ia sendiri juga ingin baca. Jadi aku teruskan untuk membaca. Inti isi surat itu hanya bagaimana ibuku senang bahwa aku dan Renee akhirnya berpacaran. Aku pernah cerita pada ibuku soal kejadian di cafe saat aku dan Renee saling salah paham, kemudian aku menyatakan perasaanku di cafe yang sama. Ibuku malah bilang ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan Miss Isolde yang sudah bagaikan Cupid bagi aku dan pacarku, ibu bilang ingin berterimakasih pada wali kelasku itu. Bahkan, lebih parahnya, ibuku bilang setelah aku lulus dari sekolah, aku harus langsung memperkenalkan 'calon menantunya' kepadanya, alias aku harus langsung membawa Renee menemui ibuku sebelum gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau baca surat ini," kataku, memasukkan kertas surat itu kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Oh, ayolah!" desah Renee, tetapi aku tetap tidak memperbolehkannya.

Akhirnya aku memintanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kubilang bahwa aku ingin kembali belajar. Itu tidak bohong, mengingat kertas-kertas soal yang belum kucoba kerjakan. Renee tersenyum, dan bilang kalau aku tinggal datang ke asrama putri jika butuh bantuan. Lalu ia mengecup pipiku, dan keluar kamar.

Oke, kuharap setelah ini aku bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan soal ciuman itu.

.

.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti soal yang diberikan Mr Lorr tadi!" dengus Renee.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Renee mendengus soal pelajaran. Tidak, dia bukan si jenius, tapi dia memang tidak pernah menganggap soal yang diberikan guru-guru itu seulit. Apa mungkin karena ini adalah soal ujian akhir, makanya dia bisa seperti ini?

"Yah, setidaknya semua ujian telah selesai, kita tinggal tunggu hasilnya," kataku.

Ya, minggu ujian berlalu dengan cepat tanpa kusadari. Lebih tepatnya, tiga tahun aku sekolah di Al-Revis berjalan lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan. Seingatku baru saja kemarin aku berpisah dengan ayah dan ibuku di stasiun untuk ke sekolah berasrama ini, tapi sekarang aku telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Bulan depan aku akan naik kereta untuk pulang ke rumah. Oh, tentu saja aku yakin kalau aku lulus dalam ujian akhir.

Aku dan Renee hendak berjalan menuju Worskhop, sampai tiba-tiba kami melihat Miss Isolde sedang mengobrol dengan Mr Zeppel. Tidak hanya itu, Mr Zeppel menggendong kucing hitam yang sama sekali tidak asing untuk kami, itu adalah kucing Vayne Aurelius. Kalau itu adalah kucing Vayne, berarti ini mungkin berhubungan dengan Flay. Aku dan Renee langsung bersembunyi di belakang tiang, mencoba mencuri dengar.

Jika pendengaranku tidak salah, Mr Zeppel bilang bahwa Vayne dan teman-temannya sedang mencari Moon Flower agar sang guru bisa meramu obat. Obat yang diramu itu akan diberikan kepada kucing Vayne yang sedang sakit. Lalu Miss Isolde menawarkan diri untuk merawat kucing Vayne sementara Mr Zeppel menyiapkan bahan-bahan lain untuk meramu obat. Mrz Zeppel mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi meninggalkan guru yang wanita.

"Apa kalian berdua ada di sana?" tanya Miss Isolde tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Renee di tempat itu yang mungkin diajak bicara oleh Miss Isolde. Astaga, dia itu ninja, ya? Sampai bisa tahu kalau kami bersembunyi...

"Ya, kami di sini," kataku, memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian bersama Renee.

"Kukira tadi kita sudah cukup baik dalam bersembunyi," kata Renee pelan.

"Kalian mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Miss Isolde lagi.

"Ya, kami dengar semuanya," kataku. "Aku tahu, pasti anda ingin kami merecoki Vayne seperti biasa, kan?"

"Tidak, kali ini tidak seperti itu," kata Miss Isolde sambil mengelus kucing Vayne yang sepertinya benar-benar sekarat. "Aku ingin kalian membantu mereka."

"M-maaf?!" tanya Renee agak keras. Dia kaget, tentu saja, sebab aku juga sangat kaget.

"Di sana banyak monster, dan yang paling berpengalaman karena sudah kelas tiga di Workshop itu hanya Flay. Walau jumlah anggotanya banyak, kalau masih amatir, percuma. Jadi kalian datang ke sana, pastikan Vayne dan teman-temannya mendapatkan bunga itu dan keluar dengan selamat. Kalian tahan monster-monster itu sampai Vayne berhasil keluar, lalu kalian langsung kabur," jelas Miss Isolde.

Wow. Ia sudah cukup lama tidak memberi kami misi, dan sekarang ia memberi misi yang benar-benar 'baru'? Misi yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia berikan pada kami! Dia pasti punya maksud tersendiri, maka dari itu aku tidak bertanya macam-macam. Aku langsung mengajak Renee untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke Gedung Sekolah Lama.

Sampai di Gedung Sekolah Lama, aku dna Renee langsung mencari tempat-tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat tumbuhnya Moon Flower. Tapi masalahnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rupa bunga tersebut.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku mendengar suara berisik, seperti suara pertempuran, dan aku langsung curiga bahwa di sanalah Vayne dan teman-temannya berada sekarang. Jadi aku segera menarik Renee ke sana, dan melihat Flay dan teman-temannya bertarung melawan seekor ... eh, mungkin seekor Chimera. Vayne tidak ikut bertarung, ia hanya menonton di barisan belakang, mungkin karena senjata miliknya satu-satunya hanyalah kucing hitam itu. Di belakang Chimera masih ada banyak monster. Banyak.

Ketika Flay akhirnya menang melawan Chimera, monster-monster yang lainnya mulai maju untuk menyerang kelompok rivalku. Pada saat itu pula aku dan Renee langsung maju menghadang para monster.

"Oh, kalian? Sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis anggota Workshop Flay, kupikir itu Nikki.

Kebingungan mewarnai pertanyaan itu. Huh, jangankan kau, aku pun bingung kenapa Miss Isolde memintaku dan Renee untuk membantu kelompok Flay.

"Ambil bunga itu lalu pergi!" kataku sambil menyiapkan senjata.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Vayne.

"Cepat!" seruku, tidak sabar.

Flay segera menyuruh Vayne mengambil Moon Flower lalu menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi. Aku bisa melirik sekilas lewat sudut mataku, Flay adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu, soalnya dia sempat menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu karena tidak begitu jelas. Tapi kemungkinan besar adalah tatapan keheranan.

Setelah Flay akhirnya pergi, seekor monster memberanikan diri untuk maju menyerangku. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi pertarunganku melawan monster di sini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum lulus.

.

.

"Tonnnyy!" seru seseorang dari luar kamarku. Itu suara perempuan. Itu suara Renee. Jika pintu kamarku tidak dikunci, dia pasti akan berteriak membanguniku tepat di telinga.

"Aku banguunn!" balasku, berseru kesal, karena sebenarnya paling tidak suka dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini.

Langsung aku membuka kunci kamar, membiarkan Renee masuk. Kemudian aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian seragam. Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku mengenakan seragam sekolah Al-Revis, sebab hari ini adalah hari pengumuman sekaligus kelulusan kelas tiga.

Setelah siap, aku dan Renee langsung ke aula. Di sana sudah banyak anak kelas tiga yang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya. Nanti kami akan masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mendapat penentuan lulus atau tidaknya. Dan entah nasib, takdir, atau apa, aku harus berbaris di samping Flay.

Ceramah kepala sekolah membosankan seperti biasa. Untung kami sedang dalam posisi berdiri. Kalau duduk, mungkin aku sudah pulas. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengobrol diam-diam dengan Renee yang ternyata sudah bosan juga. Sampai suatu ketika Flay menendang kakiku.

"Hei!" bentakku, kesal.

"Cepat jalan! Kau menghalangi!" kata Flay.

Aku melihat ke sebelahku dan Renee, ternyata semua sudah berjalan menuju kelas. Berarti ceramah kepala sekolah sudah selesai dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

Lalu aku dan Renee berjalan ke kelas. Di kelas, Miss Isolde membagikan rapor dan ijazah kepada kami semua, ini berarti anak kelasku lulus semua. Kulihat nilai ujianku, tidak buruk, rata-rata angka delapan. Nilai rata-rata Renee malah sembilang. Huh, dasar anak pintar.

Miss Isolde bilang bahwa besok kereta untuk anak kelas tiga akan berangkat menuju stasiun kota, membawa kami pulang. Syukurlah, aku bisa segera pulang! Tapi ...

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut pulang besok," kata Renee, saat kami sedang membereskan Workshop.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Barang-barangku banyak, dan aku tidak yakin akan selesai mengepak barang besok pagi," jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Oh, ya. Barang-barangnya. Aku tahu, terutama baju-bajunya, itu amat sangat banyak. Apa koper yang ia bawa dari rumah cukup untuk membawa pulang baju-bajunya? Karena besok dia tidak bisa ikut pulang, kupikir aku akan menemani dia di sini. Maksudku, paling hanya satu-dua hari saja kan? Lagipula kereta yang akan mengantar kami kembali ke stasiun kota itu beroperasi selama seminggu ini.

Ya, kupikir hanya satu sampai dua hari, ternyata malah nyaris seminggu! Heran, dia mengepak barang apa saja, sih?! Bahkan pada akhirnya kami jadi mengambil jadwal kereta terakhir, dan semua anak angkatan kami sudah pulang duluan –kebanyakan dari hari pertama. Saking banyaknya barang gadis itu, ia dengan enaknya meminta tolong pada seorang petugas dari kereta api untuk membawakan barang-barangnya ke dalam kereta api.

Kami lalu berkeliling sekolah, mencari Miss Isolde. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, karena saat kami ke halaman depan, ia ada di sana. Lalu kupanggil dia.

"Oh, kalian masih di sini?" tanya Miss Isolde, terkejut karena kami belum pulang.

"Renee terlalu lama mengepak barang," dengusku.

"Barangku kan, banyak!" kata Renee sambil memukul lenganku.

"Hn," Miss Isolde tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalan pulang."

Lalu Miss Isolde berbalik untuk terus jalan. Tapi kuhentikan ia lagi.

"Miss Isolde! Terimakasih untuk tiga tahun ini!" kataku.

Setelahnya Renee juga menyampaikan terimakasihnya pada wali kelas kami. Lalu kami keluar dari gerbang sekolah, menuju stasiun. Naik ke dalam kereta, lalu kereta itu mulai bergerak.

"Ibuku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu," kataku, saat kami tengah perjalanan.

"Aku tahu," katanya, membuatku bingung. "Ibumu pernah mengirim surat padaku beberapa hari lalu."

Aku ber-hah-ria, tidak menyangka kalau ibuku akan melakukan itu.

Perjalanan masih panjang di dalam kereta. Aku dan Renee pun tertidur di jok kereta.

.

.

**-14 tahun kemudian-**

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang begitu keras. Renee, yang sudah menjadi istriku sejak beberapa tahun lalu ini langsung beranjak dari ranjang kami dan menuju ranjang bayi. Ia menggendong bayi laki-laki kami, dan berusaha menidurkannya kembali. Kulihat jam dinding, sudah jam lima pagi, dan agak tanggung kalau mau tidur lagi.

Beberapa tahun setelah lulus dari Al-Revis, aku dan Renee membuka toko untuk menjual barang-barang alkemi. Soalnya aku maupun dia sama-sama tidak suka kerja dengan waktu yang terikat, sih. Walau tidak ingin terikat waktu, tapi kami sellau berusaha untuk membuka toko jam tujuh pagi. Dua jam lagi, makanya tanggung sekali.

Jadilah aku mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan. Renee membaringkan putra kami di ranjang bayi, lalu keluar mengambil koran dan surat di kotak surat. Ketika ia masuk ke ruang makan, ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat, katanya itu ditujukan padaku.

"Al-Revis?" gumamku, saat melihat dari mana asal surat itu.

Lalu kubuka amplopnya, kukeluarkan kertasnya dan langsung kubaca. Kubaca dengan saksama, meyakinkan diri kalau aku tidak salah baca, atau jangan-jangan surat ini salah kirim. Tidak, suratnya memang benar ditujukan padaku, Tony Eisler.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Renee.

"Al-Revis menawariku pekerjaan sebagai guru di sana," kataku sambil memperlihatkan surat itu.

"Wow," kata Renee sambil membaca surat itu. "Kau mau ambil tawaran ini?"

"Entah, kita kan, punya toko. Dan Rory masih kecil," kataku, menyebut nama putraku.

"Kalau kau mau ambil kerjaan ini tidak apa, kok. Aku bisa urus toko sambil merawat Rory. Lagi pula kalau memang tidak sanggup, aku bisa minta kakakku atau ibumu untuk bantu di sini," ujar Renee.

"Benar tidak apa, kalau aku jadi guru di Al-Revis? Aku akan tinggal di sana, lho," ucapku.

"Tidak apa, asal kau tetap mengabariku lewat surat," ujar Renee, lalu ia nyengir. "Lagipula di antara kita berdua, aku tahu kalau kau yang paling merindukan sekolah itu."

Aku tersenyum. Renee benar. Dan aku akan menjadi guru di Al-Revis!

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**


End file.
